Ship Of The Line:Titan(being Rewriten)
by Jace Domon
Summary: Ship of the line response what would happen when Xander get his Very own Titan and his Fleet of alts from Eve: Online Rewriting as of 5/5/2018 need a beta Badly
1. Chapter 1

1\. Chapter One  
AN 1: first as to fact that eve came out in 2001 and the story starts in '97, Bite me. Second as to the fact that multiple ship will be created I'm using the fact that most eve players have Alts. And in my world Alts are just extensions of the original player therefore he can control all the ships at once

"Speech"  
'Thought"  
 _ **Spells**_  
 _Ship Classes_  
 _Ship Names_  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of Eve online, Buffy, or Stargate. wish i did and and i have no money so don't waste your time suing me people

Oct 31st 1997  
Location: Eve Online: Efa system YC-119

Xander looked at all his Spreadsheets and Notes and calculations once more before logging out of the game.'Ok everything is ready for when i get back. Man the Alliance better appreciate this. 6 Freighters and a titan Jumping around and bridging around low sec for a week with 1 jump to go. Have to finish this when i get back from Hür Snyder little Brainstorm.' He thought as He grabbed his bald cap he had glued some Washers to the back of and walking out the room.

 **SOTL: Titan- Meanwhile back on earth- SOTL: Titan**

 _ **"Persona se corpum et sanguium commutandum est. Vestra sancta praesentia concrescet viscera. Janus! Sume noctem!**_ Showtime" Says Ethan Rayne and looks to the sky having no idea what he has done.

As the spell washed over the inhabitants of Sunnydale. In Space a 365m long ship along with a Spacial and gravitational anomaly appeared in geosynchronous orbit 20,000 Km above them. In Colorado Springs on the 28th sub-floor of NORAD an Alarm Starts going off as the reading of the anomaly start appearing on the computers.

"Report Sgt." Says General Hammond as walks down the stairs from the briefing room above.

"Sir we are getting reading of some type of gravitational eddy about 20,000 Km above California. We are having NASA move the Hubble to get a good look at it but its throwing of wave of energy in pretty constant rate. According to early reports it just appeared out of nowhere. Sir" said MSgt. Harriman.

"Have SG-1 report to the briefing room and route all the information we have so far there." Said Hammond as he turned around and retraced his steps.

 **SOTL: Titan- Sunnydale -SOTL: Titan**

'What the hell am I doing on the planet and why am I not in a dropsuit.' thought Xander Prime as he looked around his surroundings. 'Should be on my iRagnarok/i. I just lit my Cyno so I can get this damn move op over and done with and the Citadel built in O3L-95 for the Alliance. To finally be able to dock the beast.'

"XanderOMGdidyouseewhathappentoallthekidstheyturnedintotherecostumes." said Willow in Willow-babble.

"Hold on there take a deep, and answer me a Question Lady. Who are you? And why should I care unless there some ISK to be made. Said Xander Prime as he tried to understand what the stranger in front of him said.

"OMG Xander, not you to. Listen closely my name is Willow. You're my best friend and have been since kindergarten. You dressed as you Character from Eve Online. You have to be in there somewhere." Pleaded Willow.

"Whatever Willow was it, I don't have time for this I have got to figure out how I got on planet without a dropsuit or my Pod. Now get out of my way." said Xander as he went to push her and his arm passed right through her.

"A hologram really, why don't you have a More Blue outline and where is your Projector. You know what it doesn't matter. Aura, are you there? Aura, where are you? Oh you hologram, you said that you're called Willow, please direct me to the nearest spaceport so I may return to a capsule." He continued.

"Now see hear mister poopy pants I'm not a hologram. I'm person. Or at least I was a person before what this is that happened and I turned into my ghost Costume." said Willow.

"Ghost of what exactly?" interrupts Xander as he stares at her lecherously.

She cover her stomach and turn away slightly as a faint blush cover her cheeks. As she is getting ready to respond. A monster appears across the street, growling. Xander Draws his CAR9 and aims at it. It runs away. Willow jumps in front of him. "No! No guns! That's still a little kid in there!" she exclaims.

"Whatever, saves me from wasting what little ammo I have." says Xander snidely as he holstered his pistol.

We just need to find...Buffy!" She runs across the street over to Buffy. Xander follows. "Buffy! Are you okay?" says Willow. The monster is back with a friend, and they both roar as they approach. Xander draws his CAR9 again and takes aim, and makes a pointed look at Willow. While giving her an are you happy now look. "Buffy, what do we do?" said Will as Buffy faints and falls to the ground.

Xander fires off a couple rounds into the street in front of the approaching monsters. They turn and run away as there pelted with bits of asphalt from the street. Xander holsters his pistol again after reloading the energy cell with one of the spares on his belt. He looks down to Willow kneeling beside Buffy. "Buffy, are you alright?" says Willow.

"What?" says Buffy Groggily as start to return to consciousness. "Buffy, are you hurt?" repeats Willow

Buffy sits up and says "Buffy? Who's Buffy?"

Willow looks at Xander and says. "She's not Buffy."

Xander responds "Who's Buffy?"

Willow looks down and rubs her forehead and says "Oh, this is going to be fun. (To Buffy) What year is this?" Xander helps Buffy to stand up. Buffy looks at her confused and starting to hyperventilate.

"The Year of our Lord 1775, I believe. I-I don't understand."

Willow turns to Xander and ask "how about you what year is it?"

He responds" YC-118."

She looks at him with the resolve face and says "How about in AD."

He give a sheepish shrug and responds once more. "I don't know something like 23,350ish AD. History was never my strong suit in School."

As Buffy looks between the two she asks, "Who are you?"

Willow responds with "We're friends."

Buffy looks at her even more confused "F-friends of whom? Y-your dress... Everything is strange! How did I come to be here?" she finishes as she starts to hyperventilate even more.

Willow gets a look of concern on her face "Breathe, okay, breathe. You're gonna faint again," then looks at Xander "How are we supposed to get through this without the Slayer?"

Xander looks at her with a confused look. "What's a Slayer?" he ask as a monster comes around the corner of the street behind Buffy and roars, fangs bared and claws raised to attack. Buffy screams and backs off. Xander draws and fire into its chest.

Willow looks at him with tears at the corner of her eyes. "That was a kid. Why did you kill him Xander?" he holsters his pistol and looks at her.

"I did it your way twice now, and they keep coming back now. Where I come from you don't keep letting someone pod you. Instead you pod them first."

"Now I suggest we get inside before we come across anything else." says Xander.

Right at that moment Buffy screams. "A DEMON! A DEMON!" she jumps behind Xander. "A DEMON!"A sport utility vehicle comes driving down the street with its headlights on.

Willow looks at her and tries to calm her as much as she can. "That's not a demon. It's a car."

Buffy peeks around Xander and whispers. "What does it want?"

Xander steps away from Buffy. "Is this woman insane?"

Willow looks at him and responds. "She's from the past Xander."

Xander looks at her with a sideways glance. "And so are you, plus you're a hologram. And she needs to Harden The Fuck Up." Pointing at Buffy.

"No I'm a ghost. Not a hologram for the last time, I can do whatever I want to do. Now let's get inside. Buffy's house is closest, that way you can stop killing people."

Xander reloads his CAR9 "I just want you to know that I'm taking a lot on faith here. Which way, lead on I will help lady useless and protect the rear."

Willow gives him a nasty look and turns around and start walk down the street. Luckily they make it to Buffy's house without running into anymore creatures. As they approach Will walks through the wall and checks out the inside.

"Mrs. Summer are you home? It's Willow." She says, getting no response she turns to exit the same way she enter just as Xander and Buffy open the door and walk through and closing it once more.. "Well good thing is Buffy's mom isn't home." At this point they hear a woman screaming outside. Xander looks outside again

"Damn it! Be right Back." Says Xander as he opens the door and goes out to help rescue the woman outside drawing his Scrambler Pistol just as the door closes.

Buffy runs up to Willow. "Surely he'll not desert us!" she says in a quiet voice. Willow just Shakes her head and rolls her eyes and heads into the living room. Buffy is wide-eyed with fear.

Outside Cordelia screams as she runs from a Sasquatch. "Somebody help me!" She looks back at the monster chasing her and screams. When she turns back around again she runs into Xander. "Xander! Help me!"

He raise and Shoots the Sasquatch in the leg and it drop howling in pain. "Come inside!" He takes her by her elbow and leads her into the house. Inside Willow is watching through the window, as Xander and Cordelia quickly come in through the door.

"Cordelia!" says Willow as she turns away from the window.

"Wait a... What's going on? And when did Xander get a ray gun" says Cordelia.

"Okay, your name is Cordelia, you're not a cat, you're in high school, and we're your friends. Well, sort of." Says Willow in an almost Babble like speed.

"That's nice, Willow. And you went mental when?" says Cordelia with smirk on her face.

"You know us?" ask Willow with the first gleam of hope on her face.

Cordelia looks at her sarcastically "Yeah. Lucky me. What's with the name game anyways?"

Will takes a deep breath. "A lot's going on. Almost everyone has turned into their costumes. Look, I dressed as a ghost and look." as she passes her hand though the end table. "Then we got Buffy who dressed as some old-time noble lady. To impress Angel. Then Xander dressed as his main Character from Eve Online which takes place like 21,000 years in the future and he a bit off a little. So watch out."

Cordelia looking at Willow her eyes getting wider and wider as she spoke till they just about popped out of her head when Willow's hand went through the table "No kidding. I was just attacked by Jo-Jo, the Dog-Faced Boy. Look at my costume!" shows them the torn sleeve. "Do you really think that Party town's gonna give me my deposit back? Not on the likely. Then before that I see a Giant golden egg sitting in the park 3 blocks over."

As soon as Xander hears Giant golden egg he looks at her and recalls that even where he's from, some people who have never seen a Capsule and even some Capsuleers call it an Egg. And the fact he had one of the special iGenolution 'Auroral' AU-79/i pod Contract with Concord.

"Where did you see the Golden Egg at Cordelia?" he ask with a small smile starting on his face.

"It was Like 3 blocks over back the way I came in the park that's where that monster started chasing me from." As soon as she finishes, Xander reaches for the door to leave. "Wait if you leave, who will protect us?" says both Willow and Cordelia at the same time.

He looks at them and reaches down to his boot and pulls out a Hilt which he then flicks a switch one and the metal seems to expand out till it has a 2 ft. blade looking more like a short sword then a knife, and hands it to Cordelia. "Here this is a Nova Knife, while it don't look like much, that Blade is only a few molecules thick. It will cut through flesh and bone with no problem. Just whatever you do don't push the red button. If you do it will deploy it thermal layer and go from cool to the touch to hotter than the sun frying you and everything near you to a crisp." he finished as he points out the button on the hilt near the base.

"Now once I check out what you seen I will be back as soon as possible and get you guys out of this place and somewhere completely safe." He turns around open the door and walks out closing it behind him.

Just as he's reaching the end of the sidewalk Willow pokes her head through the door and shouts. "Please try not to kill anyone else, you don't know who may be an Innocent victim and who is a real monster of whatever this is." He turns and give her a Salute and takes off at a slow and cautious jog while keeping his eyes open for anything and turn down the street Cordelia came down.

He makes it to the park and sitting there in all its glory is his pod, a small tear falls from the corner of his eye. 'YES, YES, yes now maybe I can figure out what's happening.' As he walks up to the side of the pod and places his hand on it his implant connects with its computer system and come online for the first time tonight. 'Yes' he thinks as his HUD starts up on it Holo overlay built into his High-Grade Slave Alpha thru Omega implants. As soon as the pod completes it loading cycle it open and he steps in, striping off his clothes and storing them in their bin. Then sits in the control chair and the pod begins to fill with the Shock Absorbing Hyper Oxygenated Gel. As it leads plug into the port in the back of his head and Man and Machine becomes one.

As soon as the interface is complete, he blasts off at top speed heading for space to get a sensor scan of the system to see if he can find the rest of his assets. As soon as he breaks orbit he detects the active Cyno Beacon and the ship generating it. It's his Alt remote controlled clone. Commonly shortened to ALT. flying his _Rapier_. That should have been in O3L-95. But he ignores that fact in pulls up his other 7 alts on a mental interface checking with his sitter slash bridge toon in his _Ragnarok_ to see if it was within range of the beacon and also Double checking that all His BPO's and BPC's where there. As soon as he was certain he commands it to activate its jump portal and he bridges all 6 of the _Charon_ -Class freighters and as soon as it cycle down he jumps the _Ragnarok_ into system. Commanding his alt to eject another _Rapier_ he boards it's, cloaks it, and head back toward his previous location all the while. Down on the planet, all sorts of pandemonium is happening in NORAD.

 **SOTL: Titan-SGC 10 minutes before the jump -SOTL: Titan**

"Well Captain what have you figured out so far?" as Gen. Hammond as he walk out of his office.

"Well Sir from the reading we have picked up over the last 20 Minutes the Anomaly hasn't changed size or location. It's similar in reading we see from the Stargate. Right before the wormhole establishes itself. But on a much longer and more powerful scale. And it seems to be holding at that point almost like a beacon waiting for a wormhole to establish" say Sam.

"Is it Goa'uld in origin?" ask the General.

"Sir after talking with Teal'c and looking over everything we know about Goa'uld technology. I don't think so Sir. I think it might be an entirely new species or it could be the gate builders since the energy is so similar. Though it does seem to operate on a completely different wavelength the Stargate. Sir, to put it into perspective even if we look at just the duration it's been at this stage. The Stargate would have blown up at T+20 seconds. Add in the power it's radiating and the explosion would have atomized most of the west coast. With an explosive shock wave that would have shattered the planet's crust. But as far as I can tell it stable and harmless. We should be getting out first picture any minute now from the Hubble telescope." As she finished the picture on the TV behind her changed.

From a couple of different charts to a Capital H shaped ship with a long tail and the vertical line's part of the ship angle in at the top and out at the bottom. "Teal'c does the look familiar to you?" ask Sam.

"It does not look like any ship i have ever seen captain Carter." respond Teal'c

At about that moment MSgt. Harriman Cuts in over the phone intercom. "Sorry Sir to interrupt but NORAD Tracking Radar just picked up an Object Leaving the Surface. Somewhere in central California north of LA. The object left the surface at over 1,000 Mph and never slowed all the way into orbit. On a Straight line for the anomaly." right after he finished the monitor under the TV started going haywire.

"Report Captain." stated Hammond

"One second sir." she replies as she takes a look at the monitor and her eyebrows hit her hairline. "Uhh sir, the reading just skyrocket on the power scale and now have stabilized as though a wormhole has opened between the anomaly and another point in space. And 6 Ships just appeared in a 5km Radius of the center, and sir all 6 ships are identical, and almost 2.5km long and 900m wide and 200m tall." as they process that Sam continues. "Holy cow sir, a new ship just appeared and its huge roughly 18km long 3 km wide and 4km tall at its tallest point. Also sir the anomaly has disappeared. Sir we are now detect a 9th vessel undocking from the big one. It appears to be similar to the one that opened the anomaly and vessel that launched from the surface. Is approaching it and has disappeared."

"It looked like it docked but then the new contact also disappeared. But it was different as though it originating at one point and spreading right before it disappeared, it was heading towards California. I have to theorize it activated a cloaking device. As has the first Vessel but before it did it dropped 8 Small objects that took off at high speed in all directions. The 7 Larger Vessels are slowly heading towards the moon at a rough speed of about 135 Mph. Wait a minute sir, their velocity changed to almost 200,000 they seemed to phase though the moon and disappear. We have lost all contact with those 7 ships but had they continued on at that speed we would have seen them by now. So either they Destroyed themselves by hitting the moon. Which left no debris or impact points or they stopped on the darkside and we can no longer see them. Which is good news for us, although the bad news is they would have been visible with a basic telescope from anywhere in the northwest US all the way to Japan for over 3 minutes and the anomaly for over 25 minutes."

"Ok captain, have you figured out where that small launched from?" ask Gen. Hammond. "Yes sir it launch from right in the middle of Sunnydale CA, plus or minus ½ mile." respond Sam.

"Ok SG-1, you are going to Sunnydale. Get there and try and locate its launch site, and see if you can find the other ship, maybe it returned there since Carter mention it was coming back planet side before it cloaked. I'm declaring a possible foothold situation. Now get going, I need to brief the president and joint chiefs on what's going on." he says as he turns around and walks into his office for a nice long talk on the red phone, though before he start he shakes a few antacids out of the bottle on his desk and chews on them.

 **SOTL: Titan-Sunnydale -SOTL: Titan**

As Xander approached the small town he had left less than 10 minutes ago. He wonder why he was heading back down. He kept telling himself it had nothing to do with those girls and everything to do with getting his favorite Nova Knife back. He also knew it would be a different experience this time with have a full outfitted scout dropsuit with cloak and some Riot control weaponry. 'Ok autopilot set to hover at 2100m and keep out of the way of any local traffic. And keep it self cloaked until I call for it to land for pick up time to suit up.' He thinks as he exits his pod and walks through the empty corridors form the cockpit. There sat a Minmatar scout suit with a shield tank since he didn't want to waste what nanobot he had with him since there were no auto nano resupply stations for armor repairer to work with.

As soon as he is finished suiting up with a quick mental command, the small airlock opens in the main cargo bay door and he steps in, and it immediately cycling though and he steps off the edge falling the 2100m to the ground below flaring his jump harness at the last moment. Landing in the backyard of Buffy's house just as Buffy scream and runs out the back door. He hears a man's voice shout "Buffy no" and she collides with him knocking herself out. He kneels down checks on her. Making sure she's ok. Then turns to the open door grabbing his Stun Rifle off his back hard point. As he enter he sees 2 men on the ground wrestling around. He shoots the first one and he falls to ground shaking and unconscious. As he sees the second man with a ridged for head and yellow eyes he aims and shoots him also. But instead of dropping to the ground he shakes for a moment and so Xander just holds down the trigger. As round after round hits Angel, he finally after about 8th or 9th round fall to the ground unconscious. Then he sees Cordelia walk through from the interior door from the living room.

As soon as she sees him she starts to back up back to the living room. "Wait Cordelia it's me Xander." he says as he command the helmet to fold up and expose his.

"Where did you get the suit of armor Dewb? And why does it look like it should be in a junkyard" she asks.

"Wait one second, let me go get Buffy in from outside, and throw these two pieces of trash outside." he says as he picks up both angel and the Dracula wanna be dropping them by the back door and walking over to the Buffy and carrying her bridal style into the house shutting the door behind him and Cordelia locking it. As he enters the living room he see the hilt of the Nova Knife sticking out of the floor and gives a sideways glance in which Cordelia get a slight blush.

Setting Buffy on the couch he turn towards Cordelia and begins. "As soon as you describe the giant egg in the park i knew it was my command pod. So I made my way there. Thankfully without running into any more creatures, once there my implants came back online. So I took off for Space to see if my ship was there, which it wasn't but one of my Alts was so I connected with it, and once I did I found out that the other 7 of my 8 Alts were, including my Titan. So I bridge in the 6 freighters and jumped my Titan in after the bridge collapsed from there I launch a smaller ship from its hanger, and that's hovering overhead right now though you can't see it due to the cloak. But there's the short version. Now where is Willow?" He ask looking around.

"Well after you left there was this loud boom, and I dropped that knife you gave me and it got stuck in the floor." says Cordelia pointing at the hilt. As soon as she does, Xander walks over and kneels down grabbing it, and yanking it out of the wood, putting it in the special mount on his forearm the blade immediately retract back and the hilt seems to blend seamlessly with the rest of the armor. "Anyways right after that Angel showed up. Asked Willow if she could make it to Giles' house since she was a ghost and couldn't be harmed. Hopefully he could figure out how to reverse it. While Angel protected up. But who knew, I mean earlier Buffy tried to tell me but I didn't believe her or Willow. That Angel was a real vampire, not someone like you or Willow, and affected by whatever this is that did this." she said as plopped into the recliner near the couch as stress and the horror of today started to get to her.

"Ahh so yellow eyes and forehead ridges was a real monster, huh. Must have been why it took some many stun round for him to go down." says Xander as his heads up display mini map zooms out and shows a live feed from the end of the street where a group of about 20 to 25 little monster with a couple of the Yellow eyed real Vampires in the back give directions with one with white hair seeming in charge. "Well we got a bunch monsters incoming, time to go." he grabs Buffy and reengages his helmet, heading for the back door, instead of taking the time to open it he just punches it of the frame and keeps walking. Cordelia follows behind stepping carefully over the broken door. At about that moment the Rapier decloaks and lowers itself down as low as it can, about 6 or 7 m and open the main cargo bay door.

"Holy Cow that huge. Also why does it look like it's held together by duct tape, is that thing even safe to fly in." she says in disbelief on its run down appearance.

"Hey now don't be dissing my ship, that's the pride of the Minmatar Navy, the _Rapier_ Class Force Recon Cruiser. Now come here and hold on tight we are going up." he says as he reaches over and wraps his remaining arm around her and activates his jump jet to make the 7m jump with no problem.

"Oh MY GOD don't ever do that again." Cordelia yells after he lets her go and sets Buffy on the deck as the bay door closes behind him.

"Never mind I need to get to the cockpit. And get some altitude so we can cloak back up. Watch out for Buffy and don't leave this bay till I come back." he steps away then the back of the drop-suit splits open and he steps out in the only the speedo like undergarments that Capsuleers wear to interface with the capsule and dropsuits.

'OMG Xander is a hunk.' Thinks Cordelia as Xander takes off to the far wall. The Rapier begins to gain altitude but at that moment the spell ends and Xander collapses. While outside the ship it comes to 2100 m and hold steady but doesn't recloak. All the little monsters collapse and so does everyone else in Sunnydale who was affected.

As his army collapse around him Spike sees the ship rise behind Buffy's house. "Oh hell no. this ain't bloody fair, she get aliens on her side. Ok boys back to the Lair and grab a Couple snacks while you're at it." he turns and walks away pointing toward 5 or 6 of the older teens including the injured Jo-Jo and Harmony.

While all over Sunnydale most people glanced at the ship hovering over town and ignored it. Some people took out there Camcorders and Polaroid cameras some of these picture would end up scanned onto computer and upload onto Eve: online Message Boards and Fan Sites. But as Rupert Giles walks out of Ethan's Costume Shop. All he can do is take off his glass and begin polishing the lens away.

AN 2: now this is the first thing I have ever written, I have no beta so please message me or leave a review if you want to be the Beta. Please have some knowledge of Eve and Buffy.  
Also to you Eve purists, about some of the sizes I had to guess, I couldn't find height or width sizes on any ships, so I will continue to guesstimate using the length sizes in game. Also you will not see Any Hybrid guns as you know them. Cause in my mind the way Eve Hybrid guns work just won't be worth it in the Buffy/Stargate physics. But you will see the other types of weapons.

AN 3: If in some reviews you want to leave what type of T2 ship BPC's you think he should have. Also you may see some tech that's not from any of the 3 Universe that tech I will try to make as balanced as possible but it's basically my speculation on how we will use both citadels stations and player made Stargate in the future of EVE.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 update:

Chapter 2  
Ship of the line: Titan  
By Jace

AN1: first as to fact that EVE came out in 2001 and the story starts in '97. Bite me. Second as to the fact that multiple ships that will be created, I'm using the fact that most eve players have Alts. And in my world Alts are just extensions of the original player therefore he can control all the ships at once.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Eve online, Buffy, or Stargate. Wish I did and and I have no money so don't waste your time suing me people.

"Speech"  
'Thought"  
 _ **Spells**_  
 _Ship Classes_  
 _Ship Names_

Chapter 2

Oct 31 97  
Location: cargo bay of the rapier  
1 hour after the spell ended

As Xander started to come to he couldn't decide if the yelling or the beeping from his implants… 'Wait why would I think it from the implants. OMG i have implants. OMG the yelling, OMG the light.' he thought and then the lights in the bay went out.

"Hey who turned out the lights?" yells Buffy.

"Hey who turned out the lights?" yells Cordelia at the same time.

"Oh my head." says Xander in a very quiet voice that echoes throughout the bay, and holding his head.

"OMG Xander, you're awake. Do you have any ideal on what going on here? Cordelia is not making any sense." Goes Buffy at near Willow-Babble Speed.

"Give me a Minute. I'm accessing the recording from my implants." He says as the last few seconds of the night's events replay in his brain. "Wow that is a rush. Buffy if she's telling you that you were lady useless for most of the night, then she's right. I became my Toon from Eve: Online and right now we are sealed into the cargo bay of my Rapier. Give me a second to open the door into the ship. Wait, why is it so cold in here, let me get the heat up first."

"Hey Xander, look down you're in a speedo." says Cordelia with a snicker.

He looks down and see his state of undress. "Ok doors open, go to the T cross make a right and go the end of the hall, it's a lounge and galley. I'm going to go get some clothes on." He finishes and takes off at a jog down the corridor and hanging a left and entering a room.

 **SOTL: Titan-Outside Same Time-SOTL: Titan**

Coming out of his house after showering and changing clothes to get the blood off, Giles got in his hunk of a junk car. Going all of 40 Mph and sputtering the whole way heading for Buffy's house. Only to come up short about 4 blocks away. 'What the hell is a Military checkpoint at night doing in Sunnydale' he thought.

It seem during the hour it took for Giles to shower and head over to Buffy's. The National Guard Depot had mobilized, and set a ground perimeter 4 blocks in every direction from Buffy's house. As he drove slowly around the edge of the perimeter he came across Mrs. Summers arguing with a Sgt in full Bio-hazard gear. "Ma'am, you need to back away. This area is under quarantine by order of the President." says the Sgt.

"I don't care who ordered this, my daughter is in there, and i need to get to her!" she yells hysterically and tries to force her way through.

They gently push her back trying not to hurt her. "Ma'am you need to stop, the next time you try I'm going to place you under arrest." he says.

Giles get out of his car and rushes over to Mrs. Summers. "Joyce, come on, we can see if she was away from home when this went down." As he escorts her to her car and puts her in the passenger side and he get into the driver's side and heads towards the High School.

bSOTL: Titan-on the way to Sunnydale Same Time-SOTL: Titan/b

On the highway a black Suburban had a police escort. They had made good time hopping over in a pair SR-71 Blackbirds to Edwards AFB. "Well Carter and new News on our visitors?" asks Jack.

"Well sir, nothing has changed since the ship appeared over Sunnydale. It's just sitting there 2100 meters above 1630 Revello Drive. We have had some of the units broadcasting over all radio frequencies their equipment can handle. They have been flashing Morse code by flashlight. Nothing sir, it's like they don't understand or can't receive them, I mean have you seen this spaceship. It covered in corrosion and looks like a little turbulence would knock it apart," replies Sam

"Well Carter maybe we can trade them duct tape for technology. Anyway we will be getting close, we are making really got time with the Chips all around us." say Jack as he concentrates on driving towards the small town that just became ET capital of the world. Some of the local news channels' feed had went out on CNN. Then worldwide pickup on Sky news, BBC, and many more. And in the headquarters of a gaming company in Iceland, servers were crashing and subscriber counts were rising by 1000's per Minute

 **SOTL: Titan-Back on the Rapier-SOTL: Titan**

Xander was accessing his Alts which was interesting. One moment he sitting staring at a wall, the next he is behind the moon in his iRagnarok/i, the next he was in the other iRapier/i launch survey probes into the Moons of Jupiter. The next he was in a freighter checking the cargo bay. Thankfully he could see that the Citadel egg and its mods where there. Next he was in the next freighter which was full of the Egg Fuel, the Slave, Janitors, Etc.… So he moved back to the iRagnarok/i and set the fleet to warp to the back side of the Jupiter keeping it between Earth and to then drop the Citadel egg and go ahead and build in around Jupiter. Since nothing on Earth could get that far they would be safe. It was also interesting to find out that instead of 23 hours or less for the Egg to Hatch it was going to take more than a month but like a good Titan pilot he has a large Tower and the fuel he had on hand would last longer instead of 3 or 4 days. It would last 3 or 4 months since Eve gameplay speed was actually more like compressed to keep the subscribers from being bored, that included warp drive. It was going to take the ship roughly 2.5 hours to get from earth to the Jupiter Orbit. So he moves back to his own body and walks out the room and heads for the lounge to talk to Buffy and Cordelia.

"Ok girls, sorry about that but I had to get some ships moving around, they were a little too close to Earth," he says as he walks in.

"That's ok Xander, we were just admiring the view and I must say the outside compared to the inside is like night and day," says Cordelia sweetly as she plops a grape into her mouth.

"Xander, I need to get home, something could have happened to my mom. Cordelia has filled me in on everything, still can't believe you got this cool ship out of it, so awesome," says Buffy.

"Oh this tiny thing, I only use it where my main ride can't go," he says with a smirk as he grabs a quaff from the fridge unit, opening it and taking a long drink.

"Xander what do you mean tiny? This thing is huge." Cordelia ask.

"Watch the holoprojector." He concentrated and a diagram of a _Rapier_ appeared, once the girls get a good look, he adds the _Ragnarok_ and the girls eyes get wide. "That's my normal ride. Right now it's on the way to Jupiter it should be there in about 2.5 hours. So Buffy are you want to find your mom, right, so give me a minute."

He sits down and concentrates but his control isn't practiced enough to take control without an Alt in the pod. "Ok so I will be back with you guys, wanna see where you fly this thing from. Follow me and don't touch anything." He exits the lounge heads for the elevator at the end of the hall to go up 1 level. Once they get outside the control room, the blast doors open. The girls get to see the pod room for the first time. As he walks up to the pod and it opens, the girls go to follow but he stops them. "You guys can't come in here. It's only big enough for one." He steps into the pod and it closes, he strips down to his undergarments and puts his clothes in the bin. He then sits down in the chair and as he does the pod begins to fill, as it get fuller and fuller he starts to panic slightly when it get to the bottom of his chest so he leans his head back and makes the connection. As he does the pod finish filling and suddenly he see in all frequencies and man is HUD the full there are all sort of vehicles around. Then he notices the Covert Ops Cloak is not on. He projects his voice though the comms panel behind the girls. "Ladies we can be seen and there a lot of military vehicles around and they're all military."

"Oh no Xander, can you see my mom?" asked Buffy.

"Well I can see her car heading towards the high school and Willow is in a tent near the park with a whole bunch of kids and other teenagers. They are all injured in some way but Willow looks like my double wasn't the only one killing monsters. They have refrigerated temporary morgue with at least a dozen bodies. Girls this is a mess, I'm going to take us up to 6,000m and cloak then drop you off at the school," says Xander as he matches action to word and the Rapier climbs rapidly to 6,000m in about 3 seconds. He then cloaks it and waits till its full active before turning towards the high school.

"Thanks Xander for doing this for us." says Buffy.

"Xander can I stay with you in the ship. My parents are out of town for the next 2 months and well this is a once in a life opportunity to see the solar system, please. Plus I wanna see a _Thantos_ in real life." As soon as she says she know she had goofed.

"Wait a minute Cordelia, how do you know what a _Thantos_ is?" asked Xander and even though the comm panel you can hear the mirth in his voice.

"I may play. A little when i have free time…ok I play a lot like whenever I have free time," says Cordelia shyly.

"Well, well, well so the truth come out. But yeah you can stay if you want Cordelia. We are coming in to land at the High School. We will automatically decloak at 2,000m, so I will be coming in as fast as I can so they have less time to see us once we are on the ground, be ready to get off just follow the green light Buffy it will get you to the right airlock. Green lights start flickering in a line and Buffy hitches up her dress and kicks off her shoes. She bent down and picked them up and started running to the airlock.

"Buffy when you get to the airlock, next to the door is a green box, open it up and grab what's inside, you will like it some of it. The book looking thing is a holo comm just open it set on the table and say mine or Cordelia's name. Next is a special Nova Knife that you can use without having to be in armor, had it cooking in the maintenance area. Flick the thumb switch at the top of the pummel to expand the blade. It had the 'Thermal Layer' removed instead when you hit the red button it will deploy a two inch torch from the top third of the blade. Be careful though, that torch with give you an instant third degree burn. So it should dust vamp real easy. It time to go Buffy." And the outer and inner door of the airlock open at the same time and Buffy's got out carrying her bag of goodies and her shoes running full speed for the high school. Glad she has a spare set of clothes in her gym locker.

"Hey Xander, is there anyway I can get some clothes? The cat ears and leotard look may do it for Halloween but I need real clothes for the rest of our outing." says Cordelia.

"Yeah Cordelia, down the hall, 3rd door on the right. The original owner of this Rapier was a Female Toon, those would be her quarters, see if anything fits. You know how to activate the resize right? Just touch it against the wall computer in there and it should work. Since you don't have implants to do it by yourself."

"Thanks Xander." She turns around and makes her way down the hull to the right room. As soon as she enter she could tell this would be so fun when all these clothes.

As Cordelia was in heaven with enough outfits and accessories to last her a life time. Xander plotted a course to Jupiter. He tilted the ship up on football field and lit off his Micro warp drive and pushed the throttle up slightly for about 8 seconds. At that point at about 13,000m he pushed it to max, leaping to 2.02kmps. Leaving most of the field completely charred, and unplayable on it for several week till new sod could be brought in. Laughing the whole time at what the football players would think of their new decorations on their field

 **SOTL: Titan-in Sunnydale-SOTL: Titan**

SG-1 arrived at about the same time that the Rapier shot up to 600m meters and then cloaked.

"Look at that Colonel its engine are not even pointed down, it has to have some kind of anti-gravity drive. It definitely has a cloaking device. But its propulsion system, what I wouldn't give to see how it works," said Sam point at its last known spot.

"Right team fan out, let's see what we can find now. If we have to return tomorrow so be it, but as far as we can tell from firsthand reports is it just sat there for the last hour and a half," said Jack as he turned on his Maglite and started search Buffy's backyard. They started at the right edge as close to the house as possible.

"Hey Jack, right here is a shell casing of some sort," said Daniel as he stood still, his light reflecting of the casing. As soon as Jack saw it he knew it wasn't of this world, the metal on the outside glittered like a diamond in pale peach color. The primer on it was more of an electric blue, and finally it didn't smell like gunpowder. In fact it had no recognizable smell of anything. As they were inspecting the spent casing, one of the National Guard soldier rounded corner.

"Sirs that ship is over at the high school and they say it's getting ready to land, slowing down and get closer to the ground." said the corporal.

"Right everyone back to the car and let's see if we can get there before it leaves again," said Jack, as he took off at a run pocketing the shell and fishing out the car keys, with the rest of SG-1 right behind. They piled in and Jack burnt rubber as they drove off.

They arrived too late having seen the ship rocket away back into space. As they were getting out of the car. Giles and Mrs. Summers pulled up having seen the ship leaving the high school, and knowing what Willow had told him he pulled past SG-1, and around to the side where the library doors where. SG-1 watch the SUV drive past them as though they weren't there and disappear around the side.

"I wonder who that was? Let's go team and find out." ordered Jack as SG-1 headed around to side a cautious pace. As they got to the corner they saw that there was an open door but that it was slowly closing. So Jack darted ahead and caught it with just a few inches to spare. As they slowly made their way into the library, they could hear a woman's voice that sounded relieved and was crying.

"Oh My God Buffy, I was so worried when I got home earlier and saw that alien ship hovering over the house." Joyce gushes with tears running down her cheeks and hugging Buffy in a bear hug.

"But mom I was home, something happened tonight and it's time to come clean. Giles tell her, while I go get something to prove it."

"This world is older than any of you know, and contrary to popular mythology, it did not begin as a paradise. For untold eons demons walked the Earth. They made it their home, their... their Hell. But in time they lost their purchase on this reality. The way was made for mortal animals, for man. All that remains of the Old Ones are vestiges, certain magic, certain creatures," said Giles.

"Then there's the prophecy of the slayer. Into every generation, there is a chosen one. One girl in all the world. She alone will wield the strength and skill to stand against the vampires, the demons, and the forces of darkness. To stop the spread of their evil and the swell of their numbers. She is the Slayer." he concluded.

"what this again..." starts Joyce.

"No mom it's real and here is the proof," says Buffy as she walks out of the back room with 2 heavy punching bags, that weigh in at hundred pound, or more. One chain in each hand and the bags over her shoulders, as she get close she swings them over her head and lets them hit the floor cracking the hard wood and sending splinters in all sorts of directions.

"Mom that is almost 300 lbs between them, 3x my body weight. I'm the slayer and that space ship you saw was created some by Magic by Xander's costume, he was flying it and he said he probably wouldn't be staying on Earth much, he has a whole fleet of ships up there, big ones. Cordelia is with him and Willow's fine, also the army guys have her in that big tent in the park. Xander gave me some cool things, one a holographic communicator we can use to contact him if we need him and the other is this really cool knife." she finishes by holding out the Nova knife, expanding then collapsing the blade.

SG-1 upon hearing all this come around the stacks from the left and right zats up and activated. "Freeze USAF, you're all under arrest for violation of the quarantine."

As soon as they yelled Buffy burst into action, never so happy as to have changed her clothes before her mom and Giles arrived. She cartwheels over a table grabbing the tome sitting on the other side and throwing it at Jack with such force that when it hits his Zat it goes flying into the wall behind him and starts to spark.

At the same moment that Buffy had finished her cartwheel. Teal'c spun to the left and snapped a shot of at her. Blue lighting splayed over the chair she threw into the path of the bolt as she charges him, grabbing him by the outstretched arm and flipping him over her shoulder onto his back. Then kicking him in the temple knocking him out.

At that moment Sam and Daniel zat Giles and Joyce and then turn to her but she was already out of sight down the far aisle. Then the bookcase by Daniel starts to tip over and he gets pelted by all the books, knocking his glass of and cutting his forehead but thankful the case doesn't complete its fall as the case in the next line stops it.

Buffy runs up the diagonal case and grabs the corner and swings around it coming down with a heel kick to Sam's wrist. You can hear it pop out and she drops her zat and cradles her wrist backing off as Buffy starts to approach her. She suddenly falls to the ground blue lighting playing over her form, standing behind her is Daniel who had pushed his way through the books on the floor and ambushed her. Jack comes around the end of his stack and goes to check on Teal'c who is just starting to wake up thanks to his enhanced healing while Daniel checks on Sam.

"Damn what is she, took 3 of us out of the fight in like 20 second she would have gotten away with taking all 4 of us if you hadn't played dead Daniel and got her," says Jack as he cradles his own hand that you can tell from the bruise already forming he had at least 1 broken finger.

"The man claimed she was a vampire slayer. I've read of legends in ancient texts of them but never seen anything more than bits and pieces. This is going to hurt Sam, your wrist is dislocated but doesn't feel broken. On the count of 3. 3.2.1," says Daniel as he pulls hard and rotates her hand in wrist and she screams in pain

"Indeed O'Neil, she was incredibly strong. Should we not bind them so we can find out what they know about the strange ships," says Teal'c

"Yeah Danial, give me your zat and go with Teal'c. Bring the SUV around here to the side, then bring in all the zip ties and the tow chains. Once they're secured, we will search around here, we should have a few hours before they're back to consciousness and see what we can find," says Jack as he walks up to Daniel and receive his zat and give Daniel the keys and they head outside.

 **SOTL: Titan-Back on the Rapier-SOTL: Titan**

After setting the _Rapier's_ heading and engaging warp with an ETA of 45 Minute to the dark side of Jupiter. He drains the gel form the capsule interior and gets dressed. He opens the Pod and makes his way down the hallway to Cordelia's room and hits the chime. A few moments later the door open to Cordelia in a standard issue T-shirt and leather pants and knee-high boots.

"I kinda expected you to be in some of the super high end stuff Cordelia, not slumming like a Capsuleer," said Xander as he step aside as Cordelia walked out of her room and he followed behind a few steps to admire the view in the tight leather.

"Well I was going to wear some of those pirate dresses but then I saw this. See this is what my Toon wears in the game. So I just had to try it on and see if it fit me as good as her. And I like it just as much on me," she replied stopping at the elevator for Xander to catch up, then they entered heading for the lounge.

"Well you do look hot in it Cordelia." as soon as it came out he close waiting for Mount Cordelia to explode.

"Thank you" she flashes him a smile. "So where are we headed to, another system?"

"No, till the Citadel is built and I can get the Slingshot Cannon online, I have no way of getting a Cyno to another system to build a connecting gate for easy travel," he replied.

"Slingshot Cannon? Never heard of it what is it?" she asked.

"Oh that's right, I keep forgetting that where we were playing at is actually behind the time in builds compared to where my Toon's memories came from. We're playing EVE in YC-119. My memories and tech is from late YC-120. But the Slingshot Cannon fires a special Cyno Probe to a nearby system without a jump gate connection to the launching system and sets up a 30 min jump gate to that system for you send all the loads of parts and misc. requirements to build a permanent gate, then detects the non-connected gate in your other system making a permanent until destroyed connection but once 1 gate out of the pair is destroyed the other self destructs." he finishes as they arrive on the lounge deck.

"So that's how they're going to do it, huh, hopefully they don't change their minds on our end," she replies

"Why would you care your living real life EVE right now. BTW become a Capsuleer in practice is not as hard as they make it sound in EVE lore. It's only about 10% fatal, not 50% like in lore, and most of those fatalities are caused by rogue cloners with second hand hardware. With first line hardware it more like 1% and we can find those 1% before the final brain burn is done. So I mean, once the Citadel is up and can get the minerals to upgrade its cone bay which will probably take 6 months to a year depending on the asteroid belt compositions and a few others. Thankfully i have every single T1 BPO on the market back in New Eden and a lot of the T2 and T3 BPC including the upgrade mods," he finishes as they enter the lounge. "Time to eat and relax. Then i need to check the survey probes results. So I will be kinda out of it as I control a Alt." he says as he walks over to the fridge and grabs a few things out.

"How does that work? I know in game that you need an alternate account to have multiple alts in space, so how can you have 9 active clones?" she asks.

"Well about 6 months ago Concord released the Alternate Remote active clone technology to Capsuleer, this tech was built around drifter and seeker Entosis tech. Whereas one primary clone, that's me by the way, has a special Entosis link added to our implant package depending on what grade you pay for, you can have between 4, 6, or 8 active Alts," he responded and starts to eat some Steak and Frito's.

As soon as he was done eating, he concentrated on Alt2 in the other _Rapier_ and begin going over Moon and Planet Surveys, while Cordelia explored the ship to learn her way around.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Chapter three  
Ship of the line: Titan  
By Jace

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Eve online, Buffy, or Stargate. Wish I did and I have no money so don't waste your time suing me people.  
"Speech"  
'Thought'  
:Text Messages:

Chapter 3

SOTL: Titan-Earth-SOTL: Titan

As SG-1 searched the Library and Giles' office. Teal'c stood guard over the 3 aliens, they had bound them all at the wrist and ankles. Taking special care to also bind the little one elbows and to wrap some chains around her. Hoping that would restrain her.

Daniel walks up to Jack who is going though the weapon cage. "Jack you know we should have tried talking instead of shooting it out with them. I mean they weren't armed. We could have talked and not have spoiled a chance to make allies with a race with ships that make a Goa'uld mothership look like a shuttle."

"Daniel, I don't want to hear it, they killed kids, some as young as 8. Twelve of them Daniel and over 20 more wounded, some will be crippled for life. They're lucky I didn't put a bullet in their heads. But you may have a point about over reacting but it's too late now. I think this is the communicator they were talking about it. Can you gives this to Sam and ask her to take a look at it. Plus look at these weapons Crossbow, Sword, Wooden Stakes, Water, etc…. Go and take this to Sam. I'm going to call General Hammond and report in." he says holding out the communicator which Daniel takes.

As he walks out of the room Jack pulls out his cellphone and hits speed dial one. "General Hammond sir. Its O'Neill, we arrived just as the ship was leaving but we have 3 prisoners secured."

"You have prisoners in custody Jack. Extra-Terrestrials or something else? Look Jack there some information I need to tell you. Soon after you guys left I was briefing the President and Joint Chiefs. When they heard you were heading for Sunnydale they read me into a project. Here what you need to know. You need be aware that there is a British National by the name of Rupert Giles, and a 16 year old American girl Named Buffy Summers. Avoid them if you can," finishes General Hammond

"Well sir that may be too late. The names of our prisoners are Joyce Summers, her daughter Buffy, and a Rupert Giles. Before you say anything sir. They were talking about the ship. Talking about the pilot and how the girl Buffy had been on it. As soon as we revealed ourselves, that girl Buffy threw a book and broke my zat and 2 of my fingers from the impact. Knocked Teal'c out, pushed a bookcase into Daniel and dislocated Sam's wrist before Daniel recovered and zatted her. Also we found some type of tech I got Sam looking it over from what we overheard it might be a communications device," said Jack.

"Very well Jack. Just try not to piss them off any more when they come to. I have Major Davis on the way with a sealed package to read you and SG-1 into this Project he should be there in about 2 hours. He will be landing at Sunnydale airport. Have someone meet him there. Also as weird as this sound keep some crosses near you and don't invite anyone in." finished Hammond hanging up the phone and grabbing the bottle of Tums only for it to be empty. Throwing it into the trash he reaches for the intercom when there a knock. "Enter".

In walks Walter with a bottle of TUMs in one hand. Handing it to the General, "Sir I thought you may need these."

Hammond takes them. "Thanks Walter I was just getting ready to ask for them. Return to your station."

As soon as Walter is turned around a quick smile crosses his face as he closes the door behind him

'Hmm, I wonder if he's one of the good demons they were talking about in the briefing,' the thought crosses Hammond's mind then he quickly dismisses it as impossible.

SOTL: Titan-SOTL: Titan

Back in Sunnydale everything Jack had just been told was running through his head. 'Crosses and not inviting people in, what does the general think we are dealing with Vampires' as that ran through his head he would later regret it as it came so close to the truth it was scary.

"Jack you may want to get out here the young lady is waking up," shouts Daniel from the other room.

Jack walks in from Giles' office and see Buffy struggle against her bindings but they're holding if barely. He walks over in front of her and kneels down. "Stop struggling you're going to hurt yourself. Answer me a few questions, and I will untie you if I like the answer. Is your name Buffy Summers? Is his Rupert Giles? And if I let you lose will you attack again?"

Buffy looks at him giving him the evil eye. "First you come in here with weapons drawn. Second you shoot my mom and Giles. Third you tie me up like some kinda freak. Now you want me to answer your questions."

"Yes take it from my perspective. We have over a dozen people dead. Many more wounded, some critically. Some will be crippled for life. We have Alien Space ships hovering over American Towns. And finally we overhear a conversation where people are talking about having been on said ship, and being able to talk to it again. So answer my 3 simple questions and we can see about getting you untied," responded Jack in the calmest voice he could manage.

Buffy's gaze soften as the news of what went on tonight finally hits home. After not believing what Xander had said on the ship. "Yes, my name is Buffy. The old Guy is Mr. Giles and as long as you don't point anymore of your ray guns at me I won't attack you again. But why would the Air force be here, shouldn't this be a job for the FBI, CIA, or NSA?"

"Ok Murray, let's get these chains and zip ties off of her and the other 2 and make them comfortable. As for why we are here and not someone else that's classified Miss Summers." He finishes as he collapses his zat and puts it in his coat pocket afterwards reaching into his pants pocket and pulling out his knife he cuts the zip ties of her ankles as Teal'c carefully unwraps the chains from her upper body and cuts the ties on her elbows and wrists. Then moved over to her mom and Giles, cutting their ties and putting a jacket under each of their heads.

As Buffy stands up slowly she notices Sam sitting at a nearby table messing with the communicator. "Hey that's mine stop messing with it, you may break it and then I can't call Xander." As soon as she finishes he know she shouldn't have said his name and gets a sheepish look.

"So Xander is the guy in charge of the alien ship?" asked Jack hoping to get a little more intel.

"Yeah I probably shouldn't have said that. But you have to know he didn't kill those people or hurt them. Just ask Willow, she's in one of your tents you got set in the park," she continues.

"How would you know she's in a holding tent in the park?" ask Sam.

"Well before he dropped me off, he ran some type of scan and found her, I don't know how and he mentioned it," she respond in a matter of fact voice.

"Sam call the lieutenant in charge of the perimeter over by the park. Have him send a few guys and ask about a Willow..." Jack looks at Buffy, "What's her last name?"

"Rosenberg" she responds.

"If she's there have her brought here ASAP. And meet them outside and escort her in here, and make sure they are nice about it, let's not cause any more trouble than there've already been tonight," finishes Jack.

"Thanks, is my mom and Giles going to be ok?" he looks at them still laying there.

Jack look at them then back at Buffy. "Yeah they should be fine, a little sore when they wake up. But normally people don't wake up less than 10 mins after getting zatted. It usually take a half an hour or 45 mins to come to."

"Sir they found Miss Rosenberg and are bringing her here. Also just a heads up there a few news vans setting up outside. Seems our UFO left one hell of a crop circle on the football field. So I asked the National Guard units to send a few squads over to set up a perimeter around the school. Also we go more backup coming from San Francisco and Los Angeles area. National Guard units incoming ETA is 2 hours," says Sam as she walks back into the room and sits down at the table going over her notes on the device.

"Thank you for finding Willow. But did you say news vans? That can't be right, the TV news channel ignores Sunnydale at all costs. Just how big of deal is this?" asked Buffy.

"Well let's see if I can put it in perspective. We had a spaceship hovering over an American Town for over an hour. It made Local, State, National, and International News within 30 minutes. We have people claiming that CCP is really a front for Aliens. And Sunnydale just overtook Roswell, New Mexico as the UFO capital of the US, let alone the world," responds Jack with a slight bit of humor in his voice.

"Oh well that interesting," Buff manages to spit out as her brain goes into overload.

Right at that moment Sam's phone rings. She answers it listens for a moment. "I will be right out just stay near the outside door." She hangs up the phone. "Willow is here, I'm going to go get her, Sir." She stands up making her way to the side door where Teal'c had been standing since releasing Buffy and the others.

A minute later she walks back in with Willow trailing behind her. As soon as Willow notices Buffy when runs over and hugs her. "Buffy, are you back to normal do you remember anything at all about earlier? What's wrong with your mom and Giles, why are they sleeping? What happened to the Library?" She looks around at the tipped over shelf, and the broken chair, and books all over the floor.

"Just calm down Willow, there was a slight misunderstanding. My mom and Giles will be up in the next 20 minutes are so. Also I remember very little about earlier. I'm hoping you can help fill in the blanks. They think Xander killed like a dozen people and injured and crippled many more," finished Buffy as she released her from the hug, pulling out a chair and sitting her down.  
"Buffy you don't remember turning into an 18th century Lady. But Xander he dressed as his character from EVE: Online and you guys became your costume. I turned into a ghost and could walk through walls. That was kinda fun. But as for Xander killing and hurting all those people. I only saw him shoot that one little monster and shoot that Sasquatch's leg off." She finishes up with a slight look of worry on her face.

"Wait, what do you mean you became your costumes? How did it happen? And are you implying that this Xander is a high school kid flying around with his own spaceship. And he shot 1 kid and crippled another?" ask Jack with Sam stopping messing with the device to pay close attention.

"Well Giles said he thought it was a spell. It turned everyone who got any of their costumes from Ethan Costume Shop changed into whatever they dressed as. Also yes Xander is our friend, he is the same age as us. And the people he shot where monsters attacking people and he wasn't in his right mind at the time, his costume was in charge at the time," responds Willow.

"Ok well that fills in some information. But by spell do you mean 'Magic' spells, because magic doesn't it exist. Clarke's third law states any sufficiently advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic. So maybe the Ethan's was using some type of technology to make people think they were their costumes," replies Sam.

"You don't know about the nightlife do you?" ask Willow.

"Nightlife. What do you mean about Nightlife?" ask Jack.

"Never mind, not saying anything else until I speak to Giles," says Willow, then does a zipping motion across her lips.

"Well there you have it, we are not saying another word till Giles wakes up." said Buffy sitting down next to Willow.

"Well ok then. Danial can you see if we can get a TV on in here. I want to see some of the news Coverage. While we wait for those two to wake up," said Jack sitting down across from Buffy and Willow.

Daniel walks back into the Giles' office looking for the TV remote for the mounted TV. He comes out a few moments later holding the remote. He turns on the TV and changes the channel looking for CNN. Once on CNN you can see the Rapier hovering over the block.

"All we know right now is this vessel hovered here for roughly a hour and half then disappeared only to land at the local high school to burn the football field to a crisp then to shoot up into orbit. We have received unconfirmed reports of a dozen fatalities and several dozen more injuries. With many of them critical. The White house has stayed relatively quiet other than to say the President would be making a statement from the Oval office at 2:00am EST. We will be covering this live with responses to follow. Now we have From Iceland the CEO of CCP has once more denied having any knowledge of extraterrestrials." said the anchor.

"Well I need to brief the General so he can brief the President before he speaks," says Jack, getting up and walking into the office, dialing General Hammond.

"Sir I have some news. It seems that according to Miss. Summers and a friend. The man in charge of the alien ship is a classmate named Xander, no other information or description given. They also claim that he was only defending himself when he shot two people. They are also claiming that this whole SNAFU was caused by a magic spell centered around Ethan's Costume shop. Sir, Carter thinks it may have been some kind of tech like what Hathor used earlier this month that can affect anyone. And I believe that this Xander may be an alien that was living on planet and took this chance to leave. They are claiming that device he left will contact him but refuse to show us how to use it," finishes Jack as he leans against Giles' desk.

"Understood Colonel, stay where you are. Major Davis is less than an hour out, have him picked up, he will brief you in on Buffy and Rupert Giles. Till then be nice to them and find out anything more. I need to go now to call the President," General Hammond says, then hangs up picking up his red phone. "I need to speak to the president."

SOTL: Titan-In Space-SOTL: Titan

'Ok, let's see here. Probes are out, no cosmic anomalies in the system. Switch over to ships and stations. Multiple probes and what's this, a spaceship in orbit around Mars. Let's make a note of that Identifier SHZ-766. And I will scan it down once I get the POS up since as far as I know the Earth doesn't have any spaceships around,' Xander thought.

Next he started going over the moon survey probes, of the 181 moons in the system. 20 of them have moon goo. None of them R64, 3 of them are R32. But no Technetium we have 4 R16 moons. The rest are a smattering of R8 and R4 moons. 'Well if i can't find any R64 or Technetium moons soon I won't be making any T2 ships or mods. Hopefully can find some in any of the system nearby once I get the jumpgates up and running, thankfully they don't take moon goo. Then do a quick survey scan, if these numbers hold up should have plenty of basic mineral in the asteroid belt.' he continued.

'Well onto PI possibilities. We have no lava, storm, oceanic, or plasma planet in system so I'm missing some key resources so I should be able to make it for a little awhile but will need to find the missing resources soon," he concluded.

After about 20 minutes or so of taking care of planning is industrialization of the Sol system. He came out of managing his Alts, after leaving some instruction for his prober.

He activate the internal intercom, "Cordelia, you may want to come back to lounge you have 5 mins before the Titan and the freighters come out of warp, then we will be setting up a POS on Io. Which will take about 30 hours to come online and once it starts anchoring we can get some rest."

About 3 minutes later Cordelia walks into the lounge. "So how much longer till they arrive?" she asks.

"About 1 minute, take a seat, I will put up a full holo of the visual sensors." A hologram comes to life in front of the couch as Cordelia sits at the other end.

30 seconds later she gets to see for the first time the 6 Charons appear, then The Ragnarok appears dominating the hologram.

"Xander do you realize with what you have here you could rule the world, I mean you have become the most powerful person in the System. Hell for all we know the galaxy since we have yet to find alien life. By the way what do you call your Titan? Hopefully it's not as stupid as Steve," she states.

"Well I have been planning to industrialize the system. While I was going over the survey report that my Alt has collated. No cosmic anomalies in system. But it did detect an alien ship in orbit around Mars. I have my scanner moving nearby to get a ship and cargo scan, to see if it's got anyone on it or if it's abandoned. If it's abandoned I'm going to return that Alt to Rust Bucket and have it take out a Noctis to drag it back to store inside until the Citadel constructions are finished and can get some of the automated reverse engineering programs running to find out what I can about it," he said.

As he speaks you can see the Citadel Egg being deployed into space with each freighter dumping its resources into the egg until they're empty, then moving away as they finished. The Hologram updates with a time of 30 days and 16 hours until it comes online.

"Well that's done. I need to return to the capsule and warp us all to Io, should take about 10 minutes to get there. I will drop the tower, move this Rapier into the Titan's ship hangar. Eject and take full control of the Rust Bucket and move it away from the stick and cloak it up, then I will come down and escort you to your permanent quarters. I will have some bots move the clothes into your suite of rooms. While the Alts will take out some mining barges and begin gathering some minerals and storing them in the freighters, while the rest set up a sensor screen to watch for trouble,' he finishes.

"Xander you can't call a Titan Rust Bucket. It needs a regal name like Enterprise or something, if you told anyone that name they would laugh you out of the system," she states in a matter of fact voice.

"Well Cordelia, I like the name Rust Bucket. And it is my Titan, I will call it whatever I want to. If you chose to become a Capsuleer and get your own Titan, you can call it whatever you want," he says.

She looks at him. "You mean you will really let me try to become a Capsuleer and you will build me a Titan, won't it take like 3 years for me to learn the skills needed to fly it."

"Well yeah, I thought you might like the opportunity. I mean I have all the blueprints in the EVE Universe in that Titan, don't ask me how but I got things you can't even build in the game that was supplied by NPCs. Including the plans to build the Non-Capsuleer ships and other tech used by all the factions in the game. I just can't understand how they got there, I mean I had a few blueprints on hand but not all these. So yes if you want to try to become a Capsuleer then I will have all the info transferred to your new rooms' terminal. And you can begin preparing yourself for the scans and deciding what you want your Final Biosculpt to look like. Remember though it won't be a fast thing to go through, at least 6 months for me to get the upgrades built after the Citadel is built. Probably closer to a year. And you going to have a lot of things to learn in that time, you may not be able to return home till after," he finishes.

"Ok Xander, I will do it, send the information to my new rooms. Now hurry up and get us there so I can go over that info please," she said.

"Yes ma'am, just wait here and I will be back in about a half hour to take you there," he says then takes off at a run to the cockpit.

SOTL: Titan-20 minutes later in orbit of Io-SOTL: Titan

As the small fleet of ships exit warp, the flash is picked up by a couple of observatories on the eastern hemisphere. As soon as they come to a stop, the Rust Bucket deploys a Dark Blood Style Control Tower. It also drops 4 hulks, a miasmos, and a Noctis. Then moves away, once it was a few kilometers away and ejects a Helios. The Rapier docks and out flies a capsule and then a capsule ejects from the front of the ship and then Xander docks his pod with the Rust Bucket while his Alts' capsule takes the Helios and enters warp heading for Mars, cloaking once it was up to speed. He cloaks the Rust Bucket.

Xander makes his way from the Titan's cockpit to the transport tubes, heading for the ship's hangar bay. It took 2 minutes to arrive and the whole way he was wondering if he is making the right choices with doing this. He could be changing the course of human history. As he arrives in the cavernous bay he was glad he had parked the Rapier near the entrance. As he approached he had it open the airlock doors and he walks in straight to the lounge.

"You ready to see your new rooms Cordy," he says from the entrance.

As soon as he spoken she jumps up, and rush to him latching onto his arm. "Lead the way Xander," she says.

As Xander wonders what had gotten into Cordelia he leads her out of the Rapier. What she sees are the ships from all the 'Ships' in the hanger from all the races in EVE. As she looks around she sees a few ships nearby including a Dominox, a Nightmare and several cruisers including what appears to be an Ishtar and a Cerberus. But before she could identify any more, they entered the transport tube.

It takes them few minutes to come to a stop which is spent in silence as Cordelia processes what she had seen. As Xander stands up, Cordelia follows him down the hallway. He comes to a stop and turns to the right pressing the open button by the door.

"Here you go Cordy, these rooms are yours. You have a living space, 3 bedrooms, 2 Baths and a conference room. These were the XO's quarters, if this had been a regular navy ship instead of a Capsuleer vessel, my quarters are across the hall. I have restricted access to this deck only for tonight, down the hall is an Officers Mess and a Lounge if you want to go somewhere else. But I will be up in 10 hours. So spend that time however you want. Good night Cordy." he finishes speaking and steps out her room entering his and shutting the door.

As he steps into his quarters, familiar but strange feelings hit him, surrounded by the mementos of a lifetime that he has memories of but wasn't there for. He notices the pictures of loves lost. He remembers them but there no emotional attachment to them. He notice the full holo of Xander Prime's Family and wishes his home life had been more like Xander Prime's, then what it had been like growing up in Sunnydale. With that though he makes the decision to call Buffy before he sleep and check on willow and everyone else down there.

He walks over to the wall computer and directs it to connect with the communicator he gave Buffy.

SOTL: Titan-Earth-SOTL: Titan

As Buffy, Willow, Giles and her mom are sitting at one side of the table, Jack, Daniel and Sam are sitting on the other. In between them on the table sets the communicator tablet.

"Look we all want the same thing. Please just contact this Xander person so we can find out what his intentions are towards Earth, that's all," says Jack.

"Look you guys leave, let me call him and see if he wants to talk to you," responds Buffy at the moment it begins to beep. And a holo interface activated with a simple text pops up, :saying you have a collect call from outer space from a Xander Harris would you like to accept the charges: With just a yes box. "hahaha. Typical Xander making a joke about anything," she says as she goes ahead and sticks her finger into the yes box and a picture of Xander appears.

"Hey Buffy, looks like the whole group is there. I see you told you mom the truth. Hey Willow, nice to see you're not a ghost anymore. Hey G-man do you have any idea on what happened earlier tonight?"

"Xander first stop with the horrible nickname. Next how do you remember how to use all this technology? I can understand knowing about what happen earlier. Some people are able to remember everything like Willow or you but some like Buffy here remembers very little," asks Giles while Sam is making notes, and Daniel and Jack are listening in.

"Well I don't think whoever cast the spell understood just how EVE: online Implants work. Most of my skills are hardwired into my implants, and so is most of my memories. Minus the emotional parts which are stored on the grey matter of my brain. Which is while I was just looking around the quarters on my Titan. I could see and name every person in a picture but I have no connection to them. That's what made me call you guys before I get some sleep. Since according to my math it's close to 9:50 pm and it's been a long tiring day," responds Xander.

"Well you should know there was a little excitement down here. Your ship is all over the News Xander. The President will be going on live TV in about 10 minutes to address the nation on it. Also there is some people here from the Air Force who want to talk to you. Do you want to talk to them?" asked Giles.

"Sure but let's make it quick, I'm tired," responds Xander.

Jack stands up and walks around the table and into the field of view on the comm system. "Hello Xander my name is Jack O'Neill with two lls. I work with the Air Force in a classified location. Tracking and making contact with any aliens. By the use of an artifact called a Stargate, does that ring any bells to you? It's a 15 ft. in diameter ring with 39 symbols on it."

"Nope doesn't ring a bell. So can someone turn the tablet's field of view to the TV so I can see the President's address? I want to see what he has to say. While you do that I'm going to go get Cordelia and see if she wants to see it." As he finishes he stands up.

The picture disappears replaced by a simple :Be right back, time for a Bio Break:. Buffy picks up the tablet and moves it to the table closest to the TV. Grabbing a chair, setting it on the table and setting it on there so that is was high enough to get the whole picture from the TV. The rest of the people in the room drag chairs in front of the table and Daniel grabs the remote turning the volume up on the TV. The interview some random Eve player who was giving out some type of technical data on the ship in the still picture behind them.

A few minutes later the text disappears and the picture resumes, now you can see Xander and Cordelia, who is now dressed in a Quafe T-shirt and a pair of lounge pants.

Cordelia waves her hand "Hi guys, so Xander say the president is going to talk about what went on back home."

"Hello Cordelia. How are you liking outer space? When are you returning home so your parents aren't worrying about you?" ask Mrs. Summers.

"I'm liking it a lot Mrs. Summers. But I'm not coming home, I have a lot of studying to do over the next year before I go through the process to become a Capsuleer like Xander is now," she responds.

"But your parent will worry so much about you," said Joyce.

"I doubt it, they may not even realize and when they do they will probably think I just ran away from home to go live with some actor in LA," she responds.

As Joyce goes to respond the picture on the TV switches to the Great Seal of the President of the United States of America. It then changes to a picture of the President sitting behind his desk in the Oval Office.

"My fellow Americans and Citizens of the World. Today at 6:00 pm CST. We found out we are not alone in the universe. This vessel you have seen hovering over Sunnydale, California, sat there for a hour and half then vanished heading for outer space. To return to wherever it came from. In response to it I federalized the National Guard and established a cordon around it at ground level in case it crashed. I have since spread the cordon to cover the local high school. I am asking the residents of Sunnydale to stay in your homes and out of the way. As scientists and researchers begin taking readings and looking for clues as to where our visitors came from or what they may have left behind."

He takes a drink of water then continues.

"As to the reports of fatalities and injuries, and missing. It is my sad duty to report the 12 people lost their lives in Sunnydale this evening ranging for 8 years old to 19 years old. While some 30 more people were injured, 6 are critically but are expected to pull though. The rest of the 24 people have varying degrees of injuries from broken bone to cuts and scrapes. The number of missing is still coming in. I would ask that anybody who notices a family member is missing to call 1-800-555-2913. Please have as much information as possible. This is all the information we have at this time. I urge everyone keep calm. To the residents of Sunnydale our prayers are with you. As always God Bless the America and good night," finished the President.

The picture immediately cut to a studio, at that point Daniel muted the TV.

"Wow I figured he would have more to say than that. I hope they're not trying to pin all these things all me, the only injuries I cause was killing the one monster, and shooting of Jo-Jo in the leg when he went to attack Cordelia in his Sasquatch costume. Well look guys it's late and I need to sleep, so I will call back in 12 hours from now and we can talk. Jack I want to talk to Buffy and them first and then they can invite you in, it will be private so please respect that," finishes Xander.

"Ok we will give you your privacy in the morning but we have a lot questions that you will need to answer tomorrow," responds Jack.

Xander disconnects the call.

"We will be back here at 10:30 that should give you a good half hour to talk with Xander before we get here. If you need more time we will wait out in the car. Ok?" says Jack.

"Yes," respond Giles.

As they all get up Buffy grabs the tablet and heads for the side door with Giles, her mom, and Willow.

"I don't have a lot of room but you guys can stay at my place since you can't get to your houses," says Giles.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

Chapter 4

Location: Rust Bucket  
Time: 9 hours later

They both wake up within 30 minutes of each other. Laying there in his bed Xander is alerted that Cordy is walking down the hall towards the mess. So he goes ahead and throws on some pants and makes his way there. As soon as he walks in he see Cordy bent over digging through the fridge unit, he just stands back and admires the view as her she digs through when she stands up dropping her haul on the counter next to the fridge he clears his throat.

"Find what you were looking for there Cordy?" he asks.

She jumps up spinning around and her hand goes over her heart. "Oh god Xander, you scared me to death," she screams.

"Sorry Cordy, didn't mean to," he said with a slight smile.

"It's fine, I'm glad you're up, I had a few things I wanted to talk to you about." She turns back around and prepares the fruits she had pulled out of the fridge, slice, dicing and peeling very quickly she had a large bowl full, she grabs a couple of glasses and starts to try and carry everything in one go to the nearest table.

Xander rushes forward grabbing the bowl of fruit and gallon of juice, following her to the table and sitting it down.

"Here, sit and eat Xander while I talk and you can listen and decide," she says while grabbing a strawberry and popping in her mouth.

"Ok Cordy, you got three hours, let's hear your grand plan," he responds while grabbing a few pieces of fruit and munching on them

"Earlier you mentioned that you had blueprints and data for everything in the EVE verse including those items seeded or made by the NPCs right?" she asks.

He nods.

"Good, that means you're in a place to exercise control over everything from tech to skills. Something not even Concord could effectively do in EVE. So the first thing you do is preserve that capability. Once the Citadel is up, the Entosis links never leave unless on this ship with a huge escort by your most trusted friends. Next you limit what you allow others to build and fly. Making single run BPC or presenting skill downloads to people that deserve them through their action."

She takes a drink and eats a few grapes. Allowing it to sink into Xander's head before continuing.

"By the same token you can control the renegade faction by simply removing their access to clone bays. That's your next method of controlling any more Capsuleers that you create, you must retain control of all stations and jump gates to yourself or your small core of friends. People start violating the rules, you shut off the access for a time, if they still feel like going out after losing all their med clones, we are better off without them," she grabs some more fruit and takes a long drink of juice.

"I see where you're going Cordelia. I had been think along similar lines, though the thought on being able to control the med clones production never occurred to me in the memoirs I have for EVE, there had always been some that may try to get clones from that, it would have been useless to try." respond Xander

Taking a drink he continues, "We also have some time at the rate we're gathering ore, it will be nine months before I have enough minerals. I can have the med bays up to do the production safely but as soon as they're ready, I want to get you through the testing and maybe some others. I can do a lot on my own but I need some help. But I also don't want to be Emperor of all mankind or something."

"You don't have to be Emperor of all mankind, instead you become the coalition leader. You set the ground rules and deal out the final punishments. Allow everyone to be able to vote for inter-coalition leadership. You will just hold all the cards to the stations and purse strings. So you can't be overthrown. Otherwise you let Capsuleers do what they want to each other but you set the limit when dealing with the normal people. We set it up like we are the neutrals among each other for good fights. But if or when we have to deal an outside entity, we are a blue doughnut till it's dealt with," she takes a drink and then continues.

"We have to keep the people who become Capsuleer from recreating the total anarchy and the total grieving we see in the game. They have to be seen as a guiding light, for people to strive for. I mean Xander almost everyone is going to want to go through the transformation, just the immortality alone would get people lining up when they realize that. Space itself will be their playground. Just think of that," she finishes.

"I will think it over but I want to get Buffy up here ASAP. Can you imagine her running around in Sunnydale in a dropsuit, and if for some reason she gets defeated and killed, she be able to be right back in the fight a hour or two later. She would run though the demon population like a hot knife thru butter." He responds with a manic grin on his face as the pictures run through his head.

SOTL: Titan- Sunnydale same time -SOTL: Titan

SG-1 is sitting in the Conference room at their hotel with Major Davis who stands and starts to speak. They have binders in front of them With a Top Secret cover sheet. "Sir, everyone else we have put off this briefing but you need to know this info before you continue working here in Sunnydale. All this information is in the packets in front of you plus more background. First Demons and magic exist. This starts in 1776 when we declared our independence, the American branch of an organization called the Watchers Council sided with us. They brought to General Washington the information about this. Under his orders they reformed as the Demon Research Institute, to control the demon population in America while he fought the British." He took a deep breath and a drink of water.

He continued "Since that time the DRI has worked hard to control the outbreak of demons. In the US they have tried many times to find out what the Watcher's' Council called a Slayer. But they don't have the same support structure that the council had with the magic and seers. They have had to rely on more mundane methods. The three times they have identified a slayer in the last 220 years, have come in the last 50 years. The first time we went to approach her and her watcher was in New York in 1971, she was found dead in the hotel room they had been staying in. The watcher crossed the border to Canada and was never heard from again. The next time was in 1984. Similar circumstance accord. We identified the slayer and her watcher, we kept them under observation for a while to see what would happen then made the decision to approach her the next day. Once again they find her dead and her watcher was gone." He looks around at the faces of SG-1, as it seems to dawn on them where he was going.

Wait, are you saying this Watcher's Council is killing these slayers to prevent the DRI from contacting them?" asks Jack.

"Yes Sir but there is more, the third slayer we have identified was Buffy Summers. The decision was made not to approach her for any reason unless we could separate her from her watcher first. She came onto the radar after she burnt down her high school gym in LA. Then she moved to Sunnydale and our report were that she was completely normal. We now think that there was a spell changing our perceptions of the reports we were getting but more into that next," Davis said taking another drink

He continued, "Now onto Sunnydale. We are standing on a mystic portal to another dimension called a hellmouth. One we thought was closed in the late 1880s by the Watcher's Council. We knew once it was closed that the next strongest one wasn't one of the other two in the US. So we went after the minor evil demons we could find, while making contact with more peaceful ones for intelligence and information."

"So if you knew it was closed over 100 years ago, why is it problem now, Sir?" asked Sam.

"Because we now believe it wasn't closed, that someone cast a spell over the area. A spell that would make people believe everything was fine in Sunnydale. Where any weird or unusual news would just be dismissed as a dream or hallucination. It affected every bit of information that originated here until yesterday. And then it broke and all sorts of alarm bells went up in Washington. We have ignored a hellmouth on US soil for over 100 years, the amount of people who have died from that spell is outrageous. And the president has ordered the DRI to do something about it."

"So we now have almost 6,000 National Guards in town, he has ordered checkpoints set up on every street. We'll have UV spotlights for each one by nightfall tonight, we have 200 DRI Agents incoming to help along with some tech they have developed to capture and kill demons. He also want to talk to this Xander, who has brought this to the forefront of the world. Any questions?"

"I have a question, if we have so many people here, why not just arrest the watcher and put Buffy in protective custody?" asks Jack.

"We are not going to do anything Colonel, we don't know how for sure the Watcher's Council is tracking us, we believe its intent based spell set to trigger when the decision is made to make contact, Sir," replies Davis.

"Major, how can we be calling this magic? It could be some form of technology." asked Sam.

"Captain, there is no technology involved, I was witness to a demonstration of a man creating a fireball in his hand that exploded on contact with a target. So it is magic," replies Davis.

"Ok Major, are you coming to our meeting with Xander or are you staying here?" asks Jack.

"I will be staying away, Sir," replied Davis.

"Ok, well we need to be making our way over to the high school to talk to them. We will not bring this up at the meeting. Understood team." States Jack standing up to leave, grabbing the briefing packet and carrying it out with him.

"Yes, Sir," replies Sam getting up.

"Ok Jack," Replies Daniel standing up.

"Indeed O'Neill," replies Teal'c.

"Sir you can't take that with you I have my orders," says Major Davis.

"Trust me Davis, the general and the President will approve once they find out. It's on my head if they don't." says Jack.

As they all make their way out of the room past the guard at the end of the hall and outside to their SUV.

SOTL: Titan- Sunnydale High School -SOTL: Titan

Giles, Buffy, Willow and Joyce are sitting in Giles' office.

"Hey Xander, How's space treating you?" asks Buffy as the communicator lights up with Xander's and Cordelia's face and a picture of Jupiter behind them.

"It's good Buffy but me and Cordelia have been talking and we want to get you guys up here and start your training to become Capsuleers. Think about everlasting youth, and immortality, not to mention the weapons and armor you could use to hunt demons. Also should you be killed you would be back to full health in a new body and back into the fight hours later," said Xander with Cordelia nodding beside him.

"Xander are you telling me you can't be killed now?" asks Joyce.

"Well I can be killed but I won't stay dead. At the moment it detects my death, a machine takes a snapshot of my brain, sends it to a med clone in a clone bay either here on this ship or a station. Then I wake up, and can go at it again and again," replies Xander.

"Ok, how long would we have to be gone to do this?" asks Joyce.

"Well ideally I would come get you now and you would stay up here for the next 9 months to go though the basic training and prep," replies Xander.

"Nine months, what about school, or my parents, or our lives?" asked Willow.

"Well Willow as for school, you would be learning things 20,000 years more advanced than what you would learn in school. As to your parents and their lives, they can come here too. I have a lot of room and I will have a lot more in a month," responds Xander.

"Also I just want to chime in, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity to explore space, you would be able to help set up a government, to manage the Capsuleers that we are going to begin recruiting from Earth as soon as we can," says Cordelia.

"I meant to ask you last night Giles, whatever happened to the person that cast the spell. If you know?" Xander give Giles a curious look.

"Yes well... After finding out about the costume shop last night, I went there and found the chaos sorcerer who cast the spell." Giles looks a little uncomfortable as everyone is looking at him. "I convinced him to tell me how to break it. But when I broke the spell there was a backlash. Upon some research last night with some of the text I recovered before leaving. The spell should have been used on just a few people. It would have lasted the night and no one would have been hurt, to wake up the next day thinking it was all just a dream. Unfortunately for Ethan he wanted to go big. By casting it on the whole town the way he did, he stretched that safety measure in the spell to the point where they snapped. Once that happened his fate was sealed. Magic has a cost. Most of the time it minor, but when you cast a major spell and something goes wrong your life is always at risk. Well when I broke the spell, the backlash killed Ethan," finished Giles.

"Well Xander this is all a lot of information to go over. But I agree an immortal slayer would be a boon to the fight against evil. The military should be here soon. Was there anything else?" asked Giles trying to change the subject.

"Not from my end. But guys can you stick around unless they ask you to leave." says Xander

"We will stick around but I got the feeling from last night they will want a private conversation," says Giles, while the other three nod their heads.

As he finishes speaking there's a knock on the side door of the library. "In fact I think that might be them. Buffy why don't you go let them in," says Giles.

Buffy nods her head gets up and makes her way to the door dodging the stacks of books from where they had tried to clean up from last night. As she opens the door she sees Sam, Daniel, Murray, and Jack with a binder under his arm.

"Hey welcome back. You had good timing we just got done talking with Xander," said Buffy.

"Thank you Buffy but we will need to talk to Xander in private," says Jack.

"Sure we have the tablet set up in Giles' office, we can wait out here," says Buffy.

"Thanks Buffy," says Sam. They follow Buffy though the library noticing that they had worked on cleaning up the mess from the short fight last night.

When they enter Giles' office the first thing the notice is that the hologram is up. Showing what looks like the back wall of naval ship's mess hall if they had to guess.

"Hey guys they want to talk to Xander alone for a bit, I told them we would wait in the library. We can finish the cleanup, I guess," says Buffy.

As the others got up to leave, Jack leans over and whispers in Teal'c ear, "Stand guard and remember the briefing from earlier."

Teal'c nods his head and follows Giles out the of the room shutting the door leaving Jack, Sam and Daniel in the office and Teal'c leaning up against the wall by the door keeping a discreet eye on Buffy.

"So Xander and Cordelia, we haven't been quite honest up to this point. Last night we hinted that we were a special group of people who are looking for aliens. Well we have meet them, quite a few different ones. We travel through the Stargate and have found many worlds where people live that were taken from Earth from Egypt and other places in the ancient world up to about 3,000 BC, by a race of parasitic aliens called the Goa'uld. These Goa'uld are evil as they can be and have a huge empire. Spanning most of the Galaxy, though until recently they thought the Earth was just another planet full of primitives that they lost contact with 5,000 years ago. But we let the cat out of the bag when we killed their leader after he attacked us on the first trip through the Stargate. Since then we have been going through the Stargate to try to find allies and technology to protect the Earth in case they ever try to come back," said Jack.

"So what, you want me to hand over my ships to you or something, cause I can tell you that's not happening. You couldn't even use them if you had them in your possession, you don't have the hardware to link with them. Second what would the world think of the United States having this space fleet, isn't there like laws about weapons in space. And I got to say all these ships have weapons on them," said Xander.

"Well we know what you have jumped into the system. We receive pictures from the Hubble telescope on what you have. We know you have 2 Bellicose cruisers, 6 Charon class freighters, and a Ragnarok class Titan. Now what you may have inside that Titan is a mystery but. We know that each of those ships have a pilot in a capsule flying them which mean there are 8 more people up there at most with you. Yet you claim to speak for all them," stated Sam.

"Well I have to wonder how many EVE nerds it took you figure that out. But I do speak for all the Capsuleers up here, and Cordelia speaks for herself. So you're not getting any of our ships," said Xander.

"Well I wonder what your friends would say about your selfishness on not giving Earth what it needs to protect itself from aliens," stated Jack matter of factly.

"Jack let not go there," whisper Daniel too low to be transmitted.

"Are you threatening my friends? Don't you lay a hand on them," states Xander.

"It's not us you will have to worry about, it's the Goa'uld and others who may want to hurt them," states Jack.

Xander is looking madder and madder but before he can respond. Cordelia reaches up and pauses the call, leaving SG-1 to try and guess what was being said behind the now blank screen.

SOTL: Titan- On board the Rust Bucket -SOTL: Titan

Cordelia gently lays a hand on Xander's shoulder pulling him back onto the couch they had been sitting on.

"Xander calm down, I don't think he was threatening anyone, I thinks he was baiting you and you fell for it. He needs you way more then what we need him and they know it. But look at it this way. Would you protect Earth if the Goa'uld showed up and started attacking from orbit?" she asks.

"Yes I would. I would do anything to protect the innocents down there," he states looking at her.

"Good, then there's no reason not to tell them that. But keep your cool. There's something else going on. Are you calmed down?" she asks.

He nods. "Yeah, I'm fine now."

"Good," she reaches over and unmutes the call.

SOTL: Titan- Sunnydale High School -SOTL: Titan

"Jack what are you doing, trying to piss him off. From what we know about what he has up there he could take over the world if he wanted to and there's not a damn thing we can do about," states Daniel.

"Daniel trust me on this, I wanted to see how he would respond. Just be ready to go get his friends and her Mom, leave Mr. Giles out of it, when I tell you to," says Jack.

"Sir, are you going to tell him what Major Davis told us earlier? Please don't, you could get in so much trouble." states Sam.

"I'm am going to tell him, I made that decision earlier. It's why I brought the briefing packet with me. What he does once he know, well you never know, maybe somebody is going to get their ass in trouble, maybe it's me or maybe it the Watcher's Council. Me, I'm betting on the Council from his response to my comment," he finishes.

But before anyone else could say anything the feed resumed.

"Sorry about that Xander is very protective of his friends. I would hate to see what happened to anyone who hurt them, it wouldn't be pretty," states Cordelia.

"Oh I can tell and I want to apologize for saying it but I need to see how you would respond," said Jack.

"Why?" asked Xander and Cordelia at the same time.

"Because I'm about to break about 10 different laws and give you information I just found out this morning about your friend Buffy being the Slayer and the Watcher's Council involvement with a cover up of massive proportions," states Jack.

"Ok, let's have it," responds Xander.

Jack proceeds to tell them all about the DRI and the Watcher's Council, the murders and disappearances, the spell that broke last night and finally his conclusions on what it means.

While outside in library proper Giles pulls out a phone and answers it. His face going for surprise to anger to rage before he slams it shut and makes his way from the back stacks towards his office.

"Wait you mean to say that the Watchers want so much control over the slayer that will kill one rather than let someone else try to recruit them. They have done it at least twice before on US soil. And you think due to the spell and all the news happening here they may decide to cut their losses and kill Buffy to get a new slayer that you guys don't know about," said Xander.

"Yes." answers Jack, before he can say any more, Teal'c sticks his head inside.

"O'Neill, Rupert Giles would like to speak to you and Xander about something, he seems upset," said Teal'c.

"Let him in," responds Jack.

As soon as Rupert walks in and the door is shut he begins to speak. "Xander, you need to get here soon, like within the next four hours and get Buffy, Willow, and Joyce out of here. I just got a phone call from the Head Watcher Quentin Travers. He informed me that they would be instituting something called colony protocols, I was to gather all assets in the area. Including any civilians that knew of the slayer in a nearby warehouse in four hours to be removed by a wet works team that would be there. I had four hours to get anyone and anything I could there, what I couldn't bring I was to burn before I left. Xander they're going to kill Buffy, Willow, Joyce, you and Cordelia. Their words were it's harsh but necessary to protect the Slayer line only they could be trusted to guide it," finished Giles with a look of anguish on his face.

"I will be there in three hours. I will be right back, gotta go take care of setting the course," he jumps up and runs out of the field of view.

"So, is he doing what I think he is doing?" asks Jack.

"If you're asking if there is going to be a Titan in orbit of the earth in less than 3 hours. The answer is probably yes," responds Cordelia.

"Is there anything we can do to stop him? Something in close orbit would be visible to the naked eye, it may cause more panic," says Sam.

"I don't think just the ship in orbit would cause the panic. I think it may be the MCC entering the atmosphere. That will cause a panic?"

"What's a MCC?" asked Jack with a look of concern on his face.

"Oh nothing much, just a mobile ground combat unit. Think of it as a flying command center capable of flash manufacturing all sorts of things. From weapons, armor, ground and air vehicles. It can also act as a short term mobile clone lab for Capsuleer med clones. All in a package the size of an aircraft carrier. With heavy shields and can enter and exit the atmosphere on its own," replied Cordelia..

'Oh god this is going to be a mess. What have I started,' thought Jack.

SOTL: Titan- Orbit of Io -SOTL: Titan

Outside in the vastness of space. There was a lot of activity. The first thing you would notice was the decloaking of the Rust Bucket. Next several ships dock up with the ship, then the Rust Bucket aligns towards Earth and launches into warp.

SOTL: Titan- Sunnydale Giles Office -SOTL: Titan

Roughly 10 minutes or so after he left Xander reenters the lounge area, his face and hair still damp from hydro-static fluid from the pod, looking at Cordelia then to waiting face on the screen which now included. SG-1, and the Scoobies.

"We are on the way. ETA is about 15 minutes, when we get there I will deploy down and pick you guys up. Once you're safe I will be deploying a MCC for operations. Before I get there gather up a world map with longitude and latitude marks so can convert them into a useful format. I will also need the location of the Watcher's Council main headquarters and the homes of as many of the leaders home addresses with longitude and latitude if possible. If not just bring some maps of the area and I will find them," he finished.

"Xander, I know you're upset but you can't just go invading a country and killing their citizens. Instead come down here get your friends to safety. Then talk to the president trust me he's not happy with the Watchers, we learned that this mourning. He may be able to help you in more ways than one. If you come down here guns a blazing you will start a mass panic and be seen as an invader, which will lead to more panic, which will lead to a lot of innocents getting hurt or killed. You don't want that," states Daniel.

"I don't want to talk to them, I want to kill them Daniel. They were going to kill my friends. For no reason except to cut their losses and you want me to talk instead of taking them out first," responds Xander.

Daniel responds with, "Yes, talk first. If you attack first, you will set the tone of any future talks to one that would be unacceptable to the government and the people. Instead, by opening a dialogue with the government and talking about this, you start out on the high ground and can keep it. Also if talks fail, you still could take action. But by talking first you keep more options on the table."

Xander takes a deep breath, "Guys, can I talk privately with Buffy, Willow, Giles, and Mrs. Summers?"

"Sure Xander, we will step outside and give you guys some space to talk." responds Jack, as he speaks the members of SG-1 get up and walk out of the room. Jack is the last out, shutting the door behind him.

"Well guys, what do you think I should do, talk or fight?" asks Xander for the first time since the incident looking like a confused teenager.

"Xander I haven't known you for long but you have always shown a good moral compass. You as a normal person stood up to fight against the dark. Don't let your anger override that guiding light inside of you. Talk with the president. Talk with the world. If you don't like how it's going to end up, then take action," states Giles.

"Xander you're my best friend. I've known you since kindergarten, there's not a mean bone in your body. Talk please, I don't know what I would do if people got hurt because of me," said Willow.

"Xander you should talk to the president, once we are with you no one else needs to be hurt," replies Mrs. Summers.

"Talk Xander, they're not demons. Though they be acting like it. Talk first and if you don't like it, then you can kick their butts," says Buffy.

Cordelia looks over at Xander as he sits there listening to what's being said. "Look Xander, we talked about this earlier. Remember, being a beacon for humanity. Just talk with the president. Hell, talk with the whole world. Every country is going to want to be your friend. With what is up here, they will worship us like gods for just a piece of it."

"Ok, when we arrive in orbit I will send down a ship to pick you guys up. Including the other four, then I will open contact with the governments of the world and try to do this peacefully. But if the Watchers try anything, I'm going to introduce them to the receiving end of an orbital bombardment. And also Cordy, Gods really. There the old Cordelia I know, I had wonder where you had been hiding her," finished Xander.

"Thank you Xander. For coming to save us and for trying to do it peacefully," said Joyce.

"Yeah no problem, Mrs. Summers. Can you get the others back in," said Xander.

She nods and walks through the door.

SOTL: Titan-Sunnydale High School Library -SOTL: Titan

As Jack closes door behind him, SG-1 makes their way to the nearest table and sits down.

"Jack what were you thinking, this is turning out to be a disaster of epic proportions. I mean, here we have a secret society that kill young girls to keep the US from helping them. Now we have a teenager in charge of a weapon system that could depopulate most of the planet and you want to piss him off enough to try it. What is going through your head?" asked Daniel, the anger clearly on his face.

"First of Daniel, calm down. Second, I don't think we have anything to worry about from Xander. He loves his friends. If I had to guess I would say he feels closer to them than his real family. I see a lot of myself in him. So I made a gamble. You know as well as I do, that if I had said nothing there was still a chance these Watchers would do this. I mean they hid the whole town from the government for over 100 years. Now that their spell or whatever is broke, why wouldn't they cut their losses and run away. They would have to know that the DRI would get involved now," states Jack.

As Daniel starts to calm down he asks "And Jack, what happens if you're guessing wrong and Xander goes on a killing spree."

"If I'm wrong then it's better to know now then later. But i don't think i am. Now I'm going to call and give a heads up to what's incoming to General Hammond." says Jack in a matter of fact voice while standing up and heading for the outside door.

After walking outside he leans against the side of their SUV and rubs both hands over his face while thinking, 'Dear god I hope I haven't just made a huge mistake that could end the world as we know it. But dammit I couldn't take the chance they would kill her and him finding out we knew it could happen and didn't try to stop it. I mean we have left this town on its own for so long, I wouldn't blame them telling us to take a hike but I can't sit by and watch a 16 year old girl be killed.'

He looks for a moment like the weight of the world was on his shoulders then stands back up straight, and pulls out his phone calling General Hammond. "Hello Sir, I have some good news and some bad news. The good news is we are in contact with Xander and he seems to be willing to help defend the Earth from the Goa'uld. And he is on his way back to Earth," states Jack.

"That's great Jack, how soon until he turns over the ships so we can begin reverse engineering them?" asked Gen. Hammond.

"Sir, he not going to turn them over, he made that clear. He wants to help but he's not giving up what he see as his. But the bad news is he is on his way back to get his friends and he is pissed off. I let it slip about what we know on the Watchers Council and how they operate. So he is returning to Orbit to retrieve his friends and he may be on the warpath," states Jack.

On the other end of the line you can hear a crunching sound as General Hammond pops a couple of Tums into his mouth, chews then swallows them.

"You did what colonel! How could you do something like this? Not only violating security of the DRI but then telling him what the Watcher's Council had done in the past. This is a mess. I need to brief the president is there anything else I need to know before I get off here?" asks Hammond.

"Yes Sir, there is a silver lining. Daniel may have convinced him to open a dialogue with the US instead of going on to the warpath. Right now his friends and he are talking in private, and I have no idea how it's going to go but we have a little less than 10 minutes before he's in orbit. As soon as I know more I will call you Sir," says Jack.

"You do that Jack and we will be having a discussion about this when you get back to the SGC. Good bye." Hammond finished talking then hangs up the phone.

After getting off the phone Jack walks back into the library.

"Well that went well. The general is up to speed, and is briefing the president as we speak I would assume. Any news from inside?" asks Jack while pointing at the office door.

"No sir, not yet," answers Sam looking up from the book she must have grabbed while he was outside.

"Whatcha reading Sam?" Jack asked as he walks over to her.

"It's a book on identifying demons. There are so many different species. I just don't understand how they have been keeping it secret for so long," she responds.

Every one of them looks up as the office door opens and Joyce Summers walks out."Colonel, if you and your team could re-join us. Xander wants to talk to you. I think we have him calmed down." She says

As SG-1 follows her back into the office they see Xander is calmer and more relaxed looking.

"Hey guys welcome back. Sorry about earlier but I wasn't thinking straight. But I have decided to try talking so. Here is the new plan, I will arrive in just over 5 minutes. When I arrive I will send down a small ship to pick up everyone at the high school. You guys are welcome to come aboard, also bring your cars there will be room. Once everyone is safe, I will open contact with the President and we can begin working out details. Until I'm satisfied that everything is good my Titan will remain in orbit," states Xander.

"Ok Xander, anything else?" asks Daniel.

"Yeah, bring some Twinkies with you please. I have a stash in my locker, Willow knows the combination," says Xander with a smile.

"Ok Xander, we will bring your snack food addition. Anything else you or Cordelia want from down here. Before we go pack?" asks Joyce.

"Not really Mrs. Summers. There's plenty of food and stuff up here and clothes and everything, it's amazing," responds Cordelia.

"Mrs. S don't leave the school please. You don't need anything from your house, there is everything you need up here for right now, we can figure out things later and make arrangements. After I've talked with the President," states Xander.

"Ok Xander, we will stay in the school till you get here," says Joyce.

"Ok I will call back before I send down the ship. I got things to do up here. Bye," says Xander.

"Bye Xander," says Buffy as the link disconnects.

"Ok, well I need to call my boss to give him the heads up and get the ball rolling for Xander's call. We will wait outside so guys can have some privacy," says Jack.

"Ok, thank you, we will gather some things up here in the library," responds Giles.

An: so this is the longest chapter yet. Also here is the Disclaimer  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of Eve online, Buffy, or Stargate, or the West Wing. Wish I did and I have no money so don't waste your time suing me people


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As soon as the communicator went dark jack pulled out his phone.

"general hammond sir, he has agreed to talk with the president. He plans to arrive and send down a ship to pick his friend up. He also invited us to come up with them." says Jack

"Understood colonel. He will arrive in less than 5 minutes. send a ship down to sunnydale to pick up his friends and you contact with the president correct?" repeats Hammond

"Yes Sir." replies jack

"ok colonel I will brief the president. you have a go. be careful and good luck."says hammond hanging up the phone.

"Right team we are going with these four up to the ship. Sam, you and Teal'c head outside and have the national guard pull back to the edge the high school grounds. Everyone keep an eye out for anyone acting suspicious." says jack. Sam and Teal'c make a beeline out of the office then out of the library.

"Yes well Willow, Buffy come help me gather up as many of the tomes as we can. Would you like to help Dr. Jackson. I want to take as much as i can with us. Mrs. Summers would you be willing to help us with the books?" says Giles

"Sure Rupert I will help." says Joyce

"We're on it, Giles" says Buffy as Willow nods beside her. Then Heading into the library.

As time counted down. Things were set in motion. In Washington DC. The the atmosphere in the situation room was intense.

"Mr President we can't allow these aliens to intimidate us we have 2 ICBM's With a Naquadah enhanced warhead ready for your order. to begin fueling These Warhead are the most devastating ever made with a yield estimated at 1 Gigaton. We believe that with both of them we can destroy their capital ship." said Lt. Colonel Bert Samuels

"Colonel you are proposing first Strike against them. That unacceptable i have been informed by General Hammond that Xander is willing to open negotiations with the US. I will not ruin the chance to defend this planet from the Goa'uld." Stated President Bartlett

"Mr. President the NID has developed intelligence about Xander Harris. He has a record of a slacker and a troublemaker. We can not leave a ship as powerful as what he has in his hands. If he won't turn it over to us. We think it should be destroyed." stated Samuels.

"Colonel how is it that before yesterday we knew nothing about sunnydale. But yet you guys have already developed intelligence on him?" ask Leo

"Sir we work fast." stares Samuels while trying to dodge the question

"We will get back to this Colonel. Thank you for the information. Now Would you please excuse yourself. The chiefs and i need to talk." states Bartlett

"Yes Sir," Samuels salutes and walks out of the room.

Bartlett turns towards Leo and Admiral Fitzwallace. "There something about that guy that rubs me the wrong way. Lets look into the NID. Now onto the bigger picture. Xander will be in orbit in just a few minutes. I don't want people to panic. So pull back the Guard from the high school. Let SG-1 take the lead. Even though this whole incident was caused by magic I want the SGC to in the lead. It was to public and I don't think the average citizen could take learning aliens and demons exist in the same week."

"Understood Mr. President." responds Fitzwallace

"And Fitz make sure there are no incidents. I want this to all go well." Said Bartlett

In space the Rust Bucket could be seen on its deceleration towards earth inserting itself with a mechanical precision at exactly 10,000 km above sunnydale. As soon as its orbit was established a Algos undocked and sped towards sunnydale.

In the cargo bay of the algos Xander was already suited up in a Heavy Dropsuit With a MH-82 Heavy Machine Gun in hand. Concentrating on the Alt that way piloting the Algos He watched as the plasma bloom from the high speed entry into the atmosphere dissipated and he could finally get a clear look at sunnydale. what he saw surprised him at every corner the where spotlight and and military vehicles. The amount of soldiers that had shown up was amazing.

He also was wondering how the nightlife was taking it. Then deciding he just didn't care. As the ship approached the high school he could see 2 Suv's parked near the blackened football field. as the ship went to land it turned so that the front was facing the field goal post which now set between the outriggers of the secondary hulls.

Xander opened up the ramp for the cargo bay that was facing the parked cars. As soon as it was down he stepped out of the bay imposing in his armor and stand at 7 ft tall holding a mini gun that looked like it had came off a helicopter. As he was walking down the ramp he ran a full scan with sensor getting only the 8 life sign within the area. Four per SUV he walks over towards the nearest one. As he approach he could see colonel O'Neill in the driver's seat he points his finger down signaling to lower the window which jack does.

"Go ahead and pull in colonel but stay in you car till. I close the bay.". He walked towards the the vehicle he was an imposing sight in his Dropsuit and HMG in up to the car with SG-1 in it he retracted his helmet and spoke

"Go ahead and pull in colonel. but stay in you vehicle till i get the bay resealed." he said

Turning towards the other vehicle he marched towards it. While behind him the o'neill drive up the ramp and parks the car close to the bulkhead. as he approached the passenger door he sees buffy and willow and waves. then signal for them to roll the window down.

"hey guys go head and pull in but stay in your car till i get the hatch reseal and out of this armor." he says pointing to the cargo bay.

"Understood." replies Giles and he but the car in gear and starts moving forward.

Xander takes a final look around and turns to walk toward the bay. as he is thinking ' hey maybe i shouldn't have freaked out so bad nothing bad happened after all.' As he finished thinking it his head disappeared into a bloody mist as a .50 BMG round passed though and his head ,the passenger mirror of the scoobies car and finally came to stop when hitting the inside bulkhead of the algos.

Buffy and willow looking out the back window screamed while Mrs. summers cradle her arm that had been peppered with shards of the mirror. in the other car O'neill summed up the situation with two words

"Oh Shit."

"Carter, Teal'c break out the weapons and keep your head down we have a sniper." O'niell order as he jumps out of the SUV waving Giles to continue off the ramp and get into the Bay. As they passed the threshold the bay door slammed closed and o'neill was looking at the ceiling as the Algos rocked off the field. in space a single corcer locked onto the originating site of the snipers rounds and fired a single blast from its orbital bombardment laser at the sniper's perch it then re centered its targeting and fired for the second time this time it struck within 3 inches of Xander's body atomizing it and 10m of the football field.

"Oh My God Xander. Someone shot Xander what's going on why are we moving i need to see if he's still alive." Say Buffy throwing open the door so hard and you can hear the metal screech at the hinges and run shakeley to the seal hatch and punching it and beating on it.

In the back of the SUV Willow was just rocking back and forth mumbling incoherently.

as O'niell got back on his feet he made his way over to the other vehicle as soon as he got close he could see Joyce's face and the blood flowing down her arm.

"Danial grab the first aid kit and get over here. Sam find us a way out of here Joyce is hurt." he yells as he opens the door and gets his first good look at her arm which must have close to 20 small punctures including one that was gushing the bright red of an arterial bleed.

As soon as O'neill yelled buffy stopped turned and ran back towards the car.

"Buffy stop you don't want to see this right now go around to the other side and help willow out of the car i think she in shock." said o'neill buffy looked like she was going to argue but jack continued " you can't help your mom right now and all you can do is get in the way but you can help your friend she needs you." He points to willow.

At that moment daniel arrives with the large First Aid bag they had in the back and they both get Joyce out of the car very carefully and lay her on the deck.

In space cordelia had watched the whole situation play out like a bad movie. she was out of the lounge and on her way to the med bay. Before the first laser hit the school. "come on please be alive dweeb." she says aloud to the empty air as the door In front of her opens.

She see row after row of clone vats with a couple of what looked like a futuristic medical beds with displays all around them. As she watched mechanical arm grabbed a single pod off the was and laid it down on a low pedestal and displays came to life the a loud hiss was heard and the top raised up. And she could hear coughing then a voice that almost me her cry

"God dammit dying sucks, and I lost my only slave Implant set. " Xander says as he stands up and is almost knocked on his ass as a cordelia barrels into him.

" oh god xander I thought you were dead. I mean I knew that you said that you were Immortal but I didn't believe it."she mumbles into Xander's chest.

"It's ok cordelia. I'm fine but we need to get to the hanger bay and meet the algos. And find out why I was assassinated from o'neill." xander say as he untangles himself cordelia and makes his way towards the doors.

"Xander you may want to put some clothes on before you go down to the hanger. Says Cordelia staring at his bare ass

Xander looks down notices his state of undress and bolts out the door. While cordelia leaves at a much more sedate pace making her way down to the hanger bay a few minutes later xander joins her as the Algos flies through the open door of the hanger bay and lands and the cargo bay door opens to a pandamoanimum of activity in one corner you have buffy and willow sitting against the way holding each other and crying there eyes out in between the 2 SUV'S stand Sam and Teal'c p90 in hand there the first to see xander and Cordelia the look of shock on Sam's face upon seeing xander alive and standing with a dopey smile on his face is priceless.

As he looked closer he could see Jack, and Daniel on the floor with giles standing over them and Laying on the floor. Was Joyce blood all around her. Jack looked up and seeing Xander shook and took his jacket off laying it over top of her body.

Xander's face went from joy, to sadness, To anger. Coming to rest on determination as he walked over to buffy and willow who. Looked up at him and then in flash had him in hug as he gently eased them out of the argos's cargo bay. Once out he waved cordelia over.

"Cordy take them up to the crew deck and put them in my room for now while i handle things please." He says as he extracts himself from the crying ladies and gives them each a little kiss on the the forehead.

As soon as they were out of the bay he turned around. "What happen to Mrs. Summers?" He said through gritted teeth

"How are you alive we all saw you die infact the round that killed you shatter the window and mirror on the car causing shrapnel to cut into brachial artery. We tried to stop the bleeding but it was to severe." Replied Jack

"As for how I'm alive it's easy as long as i'm in range to a clone bay i can't be permanently killed. Now why did the Military kill me?" Asked Xander

" We didn't infact we were under order from the president to make sure this whole exchange went down without a hitch to help earth. Is it possible that it was the watcher's council or someone else but it wasn't the United States Military.

An: first sorry for the long wait my computer died and i also loss my entire outline for the story. So i have had to we write it and this chapter. But that means i ham having to write each chapter from scratch and i do not write very fast to begin with. This mean expect at least a month or more between chapters


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

An: OK first I have caught a lot of flack go killing Joyce. Well I had to decide who I could kill to inflame Xander down the path you will see in this chapter. It came down to willow Buffy or Joyce. I have plans for Buffy. But willow and Joyce were fair game. Therefore I pulled out my trusty quarter heads for willow tails for Joyce. Joyce lost. Also i apologize for how late this chapter between real life and the nasty pms i revived over the last chapter on FFN my muse left me. As Always looking for a Beta please PM if interested

on earth

"Fitz what the hell happened in Sunnydale?"said Bartlett forcefully

Hanging up a phone admiral Fitzgerald looks at the president." Sir one of the observer teams we had on the roof of the school fired Barrett my sniper rifle with fire a 700gr half inch in Diameter round into the head of Xander Harris killing him. Approx 5 seconds after the observation post and roughly 40 feet of Sunnydale high school which was as the command post for the units deployed in Sunnydale was destroyed by a orbital bombardment then his body was vaporized by a second strike right now casualties are sitting right at 50 with another 20 injured. The building is a complete write off. And SG-1 is listed as MIA."

"How did this happen admiral? I said I wanted this to go off without a hitch. Now you're telling me we have killed the leader of the a fleet with ships large enough to be seen from the surface in aided and firepower to kill us all.i want answers Fitz and I want them soon."

as Fitzgerald was getting ready to respond a buzzer and a countdown appeared on the large screen at the back the admiral grabbed the nearest phone.

"This admiral Fitzgerald at castle report why are we in scram count." putting his hand over the mouthpiece Fitz continued." Mister president we have enter scram count a flash priority message was authenticated by the minuteman silo in ND for the launch of 2 missiles with extended boosters and the 2 Mk.53 warheads on board target is the enemy capital ship in orbit. They have already passed preach abort. Sir when they launch every nation on earth is going to see it happen we need to go to Def-con 2 and prepare for a retaliation strike by Russia or China. I would love recommend getting hold of the we have 3 min to silo door open and 90 seconds get the doors lock the missiles will launch."

"My god mister president this is a hijacking of the or nuclear weapons. You need to get to the bunker. We will try and get a hold of the premier of China and the president of Russia to tell them it's a test." said last Leo with a look of horror on his face.

"Leo I'm not going to the bunker and get president of Russia on the hotline and get the premier of China conferenced in along with the British the French and anyone else with a nuclear weapon on this planet. But also try to raise whoever is in charge of the fleet And warn them. This is spiraling out of control. Fitz find out who authenticated that strike and arrest them. And new flash message to all silo no message is authentic unless I personally do so over a secure line."said the president.

In space

"Giles what the address for the watcher's council headquarter?"asked Xander asked with a resolve face worthy of willow.

"Xander I don't think that's a good ideal…"started Giles only to be interrupted

"Giles the address NOW. Or I will just flatten all of London to start with."said Xander

"OK Xander I will give you the address. But I don't think it was the council there people wouldn't have made it to Sunnydale before we left I don't think."Giles says will rattling off the address for the IWC Headquarters.

"OK so Giles says he doesn't think it's the watcher's council and you guys say it wasn't the US military. Well it was someone. And the computers have continued to analyze all the sensor readings of the incident and have pegged the origin of the round to have be from the roof of the high school before they auto targeted and fired a single bombardment , laser Into the school." said Xander matter of factly

"You blew up the high school there were close to 100 people in or right around we were using it as a command center." said o'neill

"Well they shot me first I just happen to have the bigger gun. Anyways as I was saying I'm leaning towards to military so I'm going to have to ask you to lay down your weapons and kick them over here. After that's done you will be my guest while limited to a officers deck until this is figured out guys."said Xander as a few auto turrets dropped from the ceiling of the bay and pointed to SG-1.

"OK just calm down carter, teal'c lower your weapon we are not going to make matters worst."ordered O'Neil as he finished carter and teal'c both set there P90's on the floor and slowly unhooked their sidearm belts.

"Good now please follow the red line on the floor it will lead you to your accommodations you will be watched and the automated guns will stun you if you deviate from the path." stated Xander. As he fished he seemed to space out.

"Colonel you said the US government had nothing to do with this then can you explain to me why I'm tracking 2 missiles launching from North Dakota accelerating straight towards us estimated time to impact is 8 minutes. Picking up radiological reading estimating yield in the 5 to 11 megatons range not even equal to a light missile. I'm going to let them hit shields then I'm going to destroy the launch site." stated Xander

"Xander you can't keep blowing place on earth up just cause you're upset over Joyce's needless death she wouldn't want you to keep killing people." said Giles

"Giles I'm not blowing up random People just the ones that are trying to kill us first."said Xander

in space a military comstar satellite reoriented and began to send a signal to the Rust Bucket.

On board the Rust Bucket in the captain's quarter's Buffy, Willow, and Cordelia where sitting on the large couch. Buffy was crying but as the time passed her sadness was replaced with anger. Anger over the lost of her Mother. Anger over the way the watcher's council had wanted to kill her. And anger at who ever had tried to kill Xander. It was at moment that her decision was made.

"Cordelia tell me everything you know about being a capsuleer." said Buffy as her face hardened and you could see the slayer spirit coming out in here. And all across the world vampires, demons, and the forces of evil shivered for no reason they could understand. But for the first time on the dimensional high way they used to come to earth the exit was closed. Deep in the multiverse the first raged as this earth was taken out of play by the forces of good.

On earth as this was taking place the hellmouth under Sunnydale high already damaged by the laser blast above it collapsed. And with it the mayor only had this to say.

"ah shucks." as he lost his connection to the hellmouth and the greater demons behind it and he burst into flames. Underneath the city small tremors started to happen. So with everything that had happened was relayed to Washington.

"Well Fitz do we have anymore information about what the hell is going on?"

"Yes sir we have confirmed that the 2 missiles that were launched were removed from nation C & C for the upgrading of their warheads with the Stargate metal. They were in custody of the NID while engineers from area 51 worked on them. Once the work was done the ND retain control. We had no clue until today that they were operational. The command to launch came from the office of the director of the national intelligence directorate after consulting the 3 man senate committee that oversees their operation."

"OK let's get the attorney general on the phone. I want those people arrested for teas on and anything else you can think of. Now about the sword of damocles above our head?"asked Bartlett.

"Well sir we have re-tasked a comstar satellite that has been pulsing out a message warning them about the missiles and that it was a rogue launch. On all bands we are also broadcasting a mouse code though the satellites lights. We are hoping that they will be able to receive the message them self or that they have SG-1 board and there equipment can pick up a signal though the ships hull and whatever else it may have." Just then the phone on the tabletop rang. Fitzgerald picked it up listened for a moment "patch though." he said as he hit the speaker button.

"Mister president we have Colonel o'neill of SG-1 and Xander Harris of the of capsuleers confederacy ship Rust Bucket. We are patching them though right now." admiral Fitzgerald finished.

"Sir this colonel jack O'Neill of SG-1. I just want to say the situation is serious and that Xander is pissed. Here he is." said o'neill

"Hello this is Xander Harris. Am I speaking with the president yet?"

"Yes this President jebidiah Bartlett united States of America. I just need to tell you first Son that those missiles heading for you have been enhanced to a 1gt yield each. We have tried to abort them but due to circumstances beyond our control they were removed from the system."

"Thank you for that information Mr. President but even at that yield those missiles are useless against our ships. The only reason I'm talking to you right now is that jack has said you wanted things to go smoothly. So here is the deal you will deliver anyone who was apart of the decision to try and kill me. Where I they will be tried for murder. And if found guilty they will be spaced. And before you try to protest if this isn't done not only will I have nothing else to do with the USA. I will also expose the Stargate program and begin talks with other countries on the topic of technology sharing excluding the the United States from everything. These bastard killed the one person I thought of as a mother figure they will pay. You have 24 hours I will be dropping SG-1 of at that time in Colorado Springs at the air force academy I suggest you have the people responsible there at that time or you have a good faith effort of trying to apprehend them. Goodbye for now." said Xander powering off the radio without waiting for a response

In space the missiles Impacted the shield of the Rust Bucket detonating and wasting about 50%of their power in space.

"wow only a 1% shield loss with no hardness online. Giles let's go check on the girls after we get Mrs. Summers on the gurney that will be her in just a minute ."said Xander

"Xander are you sure it was wise of you to threaten the president like that?"asked Giles

Xander looks over at Giles and responds. "It's so much less than what I really wanted to do G-man I'm not the same person I was yesterday. Yesterday I was a goofball dork that just wanted to graduate and help the people of Sunnydale and expressly Buffy alive. Today I have the memories and life experiences of a person who is older the you and has died more time than I care to guess. A man who has killed both in space where ship crews can run into the thousands and on the ground. Giles I want so bad inside to just bombard everyone who played a part in this from space. But at the same time we need there help to recruit from." said Xander as a automated gurney arrived in the hangar bay and rolled across the floor stopping in front of the ramp of the algos cargo bay with Giles help they gently pick up Joyce's body and lay here on the gurney.

"If you don't mind Xander I will escort her to the medical bay. Then I will join you with the the girls."said Giles

"Not a problem just follow the green line that will lead you to the senior officer deck where the girls are at I need to go have a talk with SG-1 then I will be up." said Xander as he took one last look at Mrs. Summers and turned around walking out of the hanger bay. Following the same path that SG-1 had been ushered down earlier.

As he walked down the long hallway his thought where on Joyce and how her death was his fault the same as Jessie's. Burying his feeling deep down inside of him he enters the lift to take him to the makeshift holding deck SG-1 was on.

As the door opened Xander got the first sign something was wrong in the solar system as one of the probes he had left deployed picked up 2 wormholes opening within a few kilometers from each other and a single ship exiting from each of them before they collapsed.

Xander marched down the hallway to the lounge at the end where internal sensors put all 4 members of SG-1.

"Hey guys first I want say I'm sorry for this but is was a precaution I had to take at the time. Next I need to ask does the USA have 2 space ships out exploring wormholes?" Xander asked as he walked through the door

"No we don't and apology accepted." responded jack

" Why are you asking if we have space ships.?" asked Sam

"Because sensor I have covering the entire system picked up two wormhole signatures that lasted for approximately 15 seconds in that time a single ship exited them and the wormhole collapsed behind them. They mass about 1.5 times the largest battleship in my data banks. They also have instantly accelerated to about 40,000KPS with generating a warp field. The reading I'm getting of the hull are interesting it seems to be a alloy of an unknown element above 140 on the periodic table and gold. In fact the unknown element is showing up in several places of earth including NORAD , Egypt, Antarctica, Washington state outside of Seattle and south America, Russia. It was also on a derelict ship I found around Mars and the missiles that were launched at this ship." stated Xander

" NORAD the Stargate you're talking about naquadah but all those other locations must be left behind tech from the Goa'lud that means there ships must be Goa'lud capital ships." stated Sam.

"The Goa'lud you said they where bad news earlier when we first talked. So there probably not here for a social call. So I'm going to trust you around my friends fall me up to the captain's deck and I will leave you guys there while I head for my capsule on the bridge." stated Xander as he turned around and left the room.

SG-1 just looked at each other and shrugged and followed him out of the room they caught up quickly.

"Xander can I go with you to the bridge I would love to see how you run the ship without a crew?"asked Sam

Xander thought about I it for a minute then got a michevce twinkle in his eye. "Are you sure you want to Sam you to see some shocking things while you're there."said Xander

"I'm sure I can handle anything I will see." she responded

They reached the lift and entered it shooting off at top speed due to the situation . While Xander was thinking head the rest of SG-1 watched the small dart resenting the lift shoot across the 4 km in about 20 seconds with no noticeable sensation of movement. As the door opened Xander started walking again stopping outside a hatch. turning towards SG-1

"Go on down the hall is the lounge I will pipe sensor and keep a comline open with it so you can wait for me here I will get the others to join them and we will head for the C & C. Xander presses the admittance button it opened and he walked in

As he walked in the first thing he noticed was absence of sobs and tears . The he looked at Buffy and the look of anger on her face froze his heart the only thing he could do was walk over and drop to his knees in front of her and grab her hand.

"Buffy I'm so sorr..." Buffy cut him off

"Xander it's not your fault. It's Ethan barring that it's the person who shot and killed you while also killing my mom. That's why I want to become like you I don't want anyone I love to feel this way about me if some demon gets in a lucky hit." she finished with unshod tears and a look that drove ice though Xander heart.

"Thank you for not blaming me and as for the guy who pulled the trigger he is dead. But now for the reason I came In here I need you guys to go to lounge some pose hostile aliens just dropped in on us and as soon as I get to my pod we are going to confront them. I have SG-1 already there and Giles is on his way should be on this deck in just a few seconds."said Xander as he stood up and pulled Buffy up giving her a one armed hug and then holding out his hands to Cordelia and willow.

As the four of them walked to the hatch it opened with a mental command. Stand patiently was Sam and Giles.

"Giles go with the girls they and the rest of SG-1 can fill you in on what's going on. Sam if you still want to come take a look at the command and control center let's go."with out waiting for a response he head for the lift Sam falling behind as the girls and Giles went the opposite way. They arrive before the bridge bulkhead in just a few seconds as it opened Xander turned to Sam

"You can look around here. Helm, navigation, sensors, communication, weapons, science." he said rapidly while pointing out the different stations. Before walking through the hatch into his pod in the middle of the room.

in practice motions he striped and entered into the pod proper sitting in the chair there the pod begin to fill up as wires snaked down to plug into the ports In his neck and down his spine. As soon as the pod fished filling up Xander had full control of the Rust Bucket. He could see the 2 go'uld vessels approaching the moon then begin to slow. Locking on to the closest ship. he opens a channel hoping that there comms where compatible with each other.

"Bow before your god. apophis" was the first thing he heard and it sounded gruff a raggedly.

"Sorry no can do. Do you need a cough drop you sound like your throat is tore up?. Now why are you here and give me 1 reason why I shouldn't kill you." responded Xander

"You dare to threaten a god. Jaffa Kree." came apophis response as the channel was closed and both mother ship opened fire on the Rust Bucket.

Xander observed the damage being done to the shields as kinetic and thermal much like a hybrid guns of the Gallente and caldari. Switching his hardeners to kn/th dmg he laughed as the apparent Damage done dropped from between a dreadnought and battleship to something near a battle cruiser. Over the ship's intercom he asked "Is this the only weapon type they use do you guys know?" he asked

"Xander would you please ask questions afterwards. Instead of when we are getting shot at." Yelled Buffy and jack at the same time.

"OK guys no reason to yell." he replied as he reopened a channel to the goa'uld

"Are you ready to bow before your god." stated apophis

" No I called once again to ask you if you want a Throat lozenge. And to say this…..It's time you witness the firepower of this fully armed and operational Battle Station."he said in his best Emperor Palpatine voice.

While in space the Rust Bucket begin to take on a red glow then a huge red beam shot out bisecting the first mother ship which blew up. Then it started to slowly swing over towards the second witch executed a jump into hyperspace just before the beam hit it instead the beam hit the hyperspace portal hyper charging it. Launching it way off course.

As the last ship ran. Xander did a final sweep of the Local Space than Disconnected from his Pod's Systems as the Liquid drained he made his way to back of the pod and used a spray arm to rinse the residue off then a breeze dried him he pulled his clothes out of there storage container and redressed exiting out of the pod moments later to a still chuckling SAM.

"Really Xander Emperor Palpatine?" She asked as she fell in behind him as he headed for the elevator.

"Sam i want you to think in all of history. Was there ever a better fitting line to say to him. Before i fired the Eve Equivalent of a death star beam at him. It may not be powerful enough to destroy a planet but most ship can handle getting hit by it just like in the 3rd star wars movie" He responded as the elevator shot down to the captain's deck.

As the door opened they came face to face with Buffy, Willow, and Cordelia with there arms crossed with jack in Daniel shaking with laughter Giles Rubbing his glasses and Teal'c giving him a nod.

"Alexander Lavelle Harris Quoting emperor Palpatine to the Alien set to to destroy earth has got to be the most nerdiest thing ever done." Stated Cordelia, Willow and Buffy in simultaneously.

"What it was the most fitting thing i could think of at the time. Anyways it's been a long day i'm tired and would like some sleep before i have to deal with more idiots tomorrow. I have a alt with a noctis salvaging the goa'uld mothership i destroyed. Sam when it's done in 10 hours if you wanna take a look at the wreckage you can. other than that i would appreciate not being bothered for the next 8 hours. You are free to move around the ship except for key areas that are locked down.

AN: This version of the story is dead i really badly need a beta im currently working on a rewrite


End file.
